The Digital Chronicles: Book 1: The Next Level
by Dark Tamer
Summary: Its been years since the digimon were in the Real World. But when a new threat becomes known, the Tamers must team up once again to save the two worlds. What you thought was the end was just another beginning...
1. Chapter 01: The Light Shines Again

Ok, before anyone here goes crazy:

**Disclaimer: All characters and creatures are part of 'Digimon' and are owned by Toei Animation and Bandai Inc. The theme song is also owned by Toei and Bandai. I just edited it.**

Also, I would love to have reviews from you, so send them please!

**

* * *

**

Rain drizzled down on the city of Tokyo, enough for the people of the city to bring their umbrellas with them and to turn on their windshield wipers on their cars. It drizzled and brought light fog with it. It was getting colder outside from the rain.

In a graveyard, a figure stood at a gravesite. He exhaled, his breath showing from the cold. Rain dripped off the tips of his bangs, but he didn't notice. He clenched his fists and shuddered.

"I'm…so…sorry…" he whispered to the grave. "I'm sorry…Forgive me…"

The wind started to pick up, the rain drizzling harder. The figure stood there, not noticing the change in weather as he stood over the grave.

* * *

"Man! I can't believe I'm running late again! Ms. Nokimura is going to kill me!" 

A young teen ran through a shortcut in Shinjuku Park, his short red-brown hair pulled back against the wind. He finally ran out of the trees and stopped to catch his breath. He then looked at his watch that read 7:55.

"Good. I still have enough time to make it."

He started to walk towards the stone steps when he noticed an old cement shrine.

"Huh? That must be the place Rika told me about."

He looked at his watch as it changed another minute. After that, he looked at the shrine again. Shrugging, he walked toward it.

"Wouldn't hurt to look, I guess."

Opening the rusty gate, he stepped inside where there was a huge hole at the back and some of the wall taken away. Curious, he peered inside the hole and saw nothing.

Sighing, he walked out. "Guess not."

His watch suddenly started to beep at him. He looked at it and yelped.

"8:00? I'm gonna be late!"

He ran as fast as he could out of there, hoping to beat the clock to school. After he left, a small light appeared in the hole, but disappeared once again as the wind started to pick up and blowing leaves from the trees.

_Wanna be the biggest dreamer _

_Zensokuryoku de mirai mo _

_ima mo kake nukero

* * *

_

**THE DIGITAL CHRONICLES:**

**BOOK ONE:**

**DIGIMON TAMERS – THE NEXT LEVEL

* * *

**

_Chiheisen made tonde yuke _

_hane wo moratta yuukitachi _

_Tsuyoku ookiku naru tame ni _

_boku mo hashiridasou _

_Kikoete ita yo _

_KAUNTO DAUN zutto mae kara _

_Junbi wa dekiteru sa _

_ima sugu hajimeyou ZERO ni kaware! _

_Big and bigger, biggest dreamer! _

_Shinjirarenakya _

_mabataki shiteru setsuna ni kieru yo _

_Kokoro no hyouteki sorasazu hashire _

_subete no asu wo tsuranuite _

_Big and bigger, biggest dreamer! _

_Yume miru koto ga subete hajimari _

_sore ga kotae daro _

_Wanna be the biggest dreamer _

_Zensokuryoku de _

_mirai mo ima mo kake nukero

* * *

_

**Chapter 01: **

**The Light Shines Again! **

**The Gate Reopens!**

The 10-minute warning bell rang at the high school as students slowly filed in the Shinjuku Yamabuki High School gates. The young teen ran beside the gates and stopped to catch his breath.

"I made it," he sighed. Then he went in the gates and started to look around. "Now, where's…" He then spotted who he was looking for. "Hey! Rika!"

A girl with red hair in a ponytail turned around. She was wearing dark jeans with a blue v-neck top. "You're late."

He rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Sorry. I got caught up."

"Mmmhmmm…" She already knew what it was that got him so late. "As long as you don't get in trouble with Ms. Nokimura again."

"Yeah. That woman drives me nuts sometimes."

Rika was about to say something when someone tackled him behind. He already knew who it was.

"Come on, Shinichiro. I hate it when you do that."

The dark brunette got off of him and chuckled. "Sorry. Buy hey, you ready for that football game this Saturday?"

"You bet. I'm ready to go."

"You better be. See ya around, Mako!"

Mako waved back and sighed. "Sometimes, Shin scares me."

Rika looked at him. "Oh, and I don't scare you?"

Mako smiled. "Nope."

The second warning bell rang and everyone started to go to class.

"Well, see you later, Rika."

"See ya."

As Mako entered Ms. Nokimura's class, his fellow football players and some people who knew him greeted him. He set his stuff down next to a light brown-haired kid that had a orange shirt with a brown shirt over it.

"Hey, Masahiko. What's up?"

Masahiko looked up at Mako. "Not much. I just hope Ms. Nokimura goes easy on us today."

"Me too. I've got to practice almost all this week for the big game on Saturday."

"Oh yeah. That's right."

"Don't tell me you forgot," Mako groaned.

"No, I didn't forget. I knew there was a game coming up soon. We're going against Shinjuku High, aren't we?"

Mako nodded. "Yeah. I get to relax today and tomorrow, but after that it's practice, practice, practice."

"Gee, that sounds fun," Masahiko said sarcastically.

"Oh yea. Tons," Mako responded.

A young woman entered the classroom and stood at the front of the class. "All right, class. Sit down and get out your notebooks, so you can start copying the notes on the board," she said pointing to the text on the board.

As everyone wrote it all down, Masahiko leaned toward Mako. "Hey, aren't you taking Rika somewhere later on?" he whispered.

"Yeah, but it's a surprise…"

"Mr. Katou and Mr. Shimamoto. Is there something more interesting that you could tell the class?"

"No Ms. Nokimura," they both said.

"Good. I'll let you off easy today, but if I catch you doing it again, I will not hesitate to put you in detention."

As she walked toward the front of the room again, Mako gave Masahiko a look that said 'I'll tell you later'.

At lunch, Mako and Masahiko were sitting outside at one of the lunch tables, talking and eating about Mako's 'surprise'.

"I don't know, Mako. You think she'll go for it?" Masahiko asked as he popped a grape in his mouth.

Mako stared at his half-eaten food. "I hope so. I mean…she is one of my friends."

Masahiko raised an eyebrow at him. "Uh-huh."

"What kind of tone is that?"

He shrugged. "I was just thinking…you sure you don't like her?"

Mako looked at him puzzled. "Of course I like her, otherwise we wouldn't be friends."

"That's not what I meant," he groaned. He then flashed a smirk at Mako. "I mean…**like **her." When Mako still gave him a blank stare, he sighed. "As a girlfriend?"

Mako's face started to turn red and then……he started to laugh! Masahiko stared at his friend in disbelief.

"Hahaha…Ma…Masahiko. I don't like her that way. I on."

"But…why are you doing this for her then?"

Mako smirked and then got up from his seat with his tray. "I dunno. I just want to do something nice for her." As he walked away, he shouted back, "And maybe get a date! Hahahahaha!"

Masahiko shook his head. "Sometimes I will never understand him."

* * *

A teen with shaggy brown hair in a white football uniform was panting from running so much. 

_Man, can't Coach give us a break?_

As soon as he got his breath back, he straightened his posture and joined everyone else in the field. The football coach then came out to the out of breath group.

"Coach? Why are we working so hard?" one of the players asked.

The coach looked at a sheet of paper on his clipboard. "Because we are going to be going against Yamabuki High this weekend. It's the biggest game of the year."

"But why?" he asked. He immediately regretted it from the look of the coach.

"Matsuki! Have you been around this past year? Shinjuku Yamabuki High School has a star football player that is the best Japan has ever seen! They've crushed every school that competes and not only that…but they call him…"

"The Rocket?" Kazu interrupted.

Everyone laughed, except the ones who didn't get the joke. After all, most of the players remember the Digimon shows, so it was obvious Kazu would say something like that. The coach's face turned red.

"No, Shiota! They call him… 'The Terminator' or at least I think so anyway."

Kazu pulled back his bangs from his sweaty forehead and grinned. "I don't know Coach. I haven't heard too many impressive things about him."

"Hmph. Well, he's impressive all right. I've seen him play and he's better than good…he's great! I wouldn't be surprised if he went to being a professional. But that's why we have to beat them! So we can show everyone in Tokyo who the real champions are!" He laughed and grinned, making his whole team stare at their coach nervously. "Now everyone….do five laps around the track."

Everyone groaned and slowly got up.

The coach blew his whistle. "Come on! Hustle, hustle, hustle!"

Takato went at a slow, but good pace as he went around the track. Kazu started to jog beside him. "So…Takato. What do you think of this guy?"

"I'm…not sure. But he must be good if the coach is determined to beat the team."

"Well, if I was leading this team I would squash that team like a bug. But you do whatever you want."

"Gee…thanks…" Takato knew everyone was depending on him. After all, he was one of the better players on this team and the coach said he had some talent.

After everyone did five laps, the coach blew his whistle. "Ok, everyone. I'll see you tomorrow after school for practice!"

Everyone went into the school locker room to shower off and change. Takato dipped his head under the showerhead and then rinsed his upper body. After drying himself off, he changed into his normal clothes, which were khaki pants, a red shirt, and a dark blue jacket. Since he was really hot, he just picked up the jacket and carried it out. Kazu followed him out in a black shirt with a big white dragon on it and jeans.

"Coach is pushing us harder now that we're going against that school, right Takato?" Kazu asked.

Takato nodded. "Yeah. I hope he isn't like this all this week."

"Knowing him, he probably will be."

"I don't know if I can live after this week," Takato groaned.

Kazu shrugged. "Yeah, but if he lets up on us and we lose, he'll say we didn't practice hard enough."

Takato nodded. "That's true."

* * *

"Come on Rika! We're almost there," Mako said. 

Rika glared at him. "Just where are you taking me?"

He stood in front of her and smiled. "You'll see. Now come on." He grabbed her hand and led her down the sidewalk.

Blushing, she jerked her hand back and followed him. "Fine, but this better be good."

He led her through the park and they stopped at the fountain that was in the middle of it. They sat on the edge, not talking. Finally Rika broke the silence.

"Mako…what did you bring me out here for?"

Mako looked at her. He knew she was annoyed by now because he didn't say anything. Taking a deep breath, he stood up and faced her. Not knowing what he was doing, she stood up too and stayed that way since Mako didn't protest. His face started to turn a pinkish color and Rika wondered if he was ok. She had never seen him like this before.

"Ummm…Rika…" he started. "I…uhm…..was….wondering…" Then he started to mumble the words more than say them out loud.

"Mako, just tell me. If not, I'm going home," she said.

Mako looked at her and then did a deep bow. "Rika, I was wondering if you would go to the Fall Dance with me!"

Rika stared at him, her eyes wide. He stayed bowed for a bit, and when he thought it was safe, he straightened up again. Rika would laugh, if the situation wasn't so serious. Mako's face had turned a deep red color and he was beginning to shake a bit. Of course, Mako knew what Rika could do to him. It took her a while to answer.

"Mako……I…" she stammered. Then she looked up at him and smiled. "I would like to go with you."

Mako stared at her and then asked, "You…said 'yes'?"

Rika nodded, her smile frozen to her face and she didn't know why. Mako then smiled and his brown eyes shone, her knowing that he was glad she said she would go with him. After all, the fall dance is one of the major dances of the year. He then reached in his pocket and brought out a small white box.

"I was hoping…for you to wear this…if you said yes, of course."

Rika took the box from him and opened it. She gasped at the necklace that was inside. It was in the shape of a heart and the stone color was a light blue, and in the sunlight it looked beautiful.

"You…didn't have to get me anything."

Mako smiled. "Well, I know you don't dress up often and I thought this could be something to wear with your dress. And anything else, of course."

Rika smiled. "Can I put it on now?"

"Sure, if you want."

She unclasped the necklace and put it around her neck, clasping it again. She peered down at it and watched the twinkles of sunlight reflect off of it.

"It looks good on you…" Mako mumbled.

"Thanks."

Rika looked at him and saw him smiling. She smiled back, wondering if she would ever stop smiling and she had a feeling that it was one of those goofy smiles. But it wasn't. Mako could see that she really liked it and she just wasn't saying that she did. The setting sun cast an orange-red glow on them as they stood there, enjoying the moment.

Suddenly a burst of wind came through, surprising both of them. They put their heads down and an arm across their face to protect them from the sudden change in weather. They didn't notice that a thick blanket of fog was surrounding them, until the wind died down. They blinked and looked around, wondering what happened.

"That was…AAAAAHHHHHH!"

Rika turned around just to see Mako fly in the air and land on the ground near the fountain. Her eyes widened but she couldn't move.

"Mako!"

He groaned and started to get up, looking at Rika. "Rika…get out of here!"

Rika saw Mako's eyes widen to their extent and she slowly turned around to what he was staring at. Not too far from where she was standing, a wolf-like creature was standing there. It reminded her of something from a horror movie. Its fur was red with a white belly and tips of white on the ears and tail. Its body was sleek, covered in leather straps, but its mouth was huge as it showed rows of sharp teeth that drool was starting to leak out of. What was also scary was its huge purple claws and the way it was looking at Rika with its yellow silted eyes. It growled and chuckled at the same time in its throat. Rika had never seen anything like it and was frozen to the spot, her mind numb of any instincts that were warning her of danger.

Everything was still for a moment, and then suddenly the creature lunged at her, its mouth wide open as drool whipped into the wind. Rika couldn't move and she just stared at it with her lavender eyes wide.

"Rika!" Mako yelled. He jumped and grabbed her, pushing her to the ground with him just as the creature snapped its jaws and landed by the fountain.

He helped her up and saw that she was still shaky from it. Before he could do anything else, a blast of dark energy hit him and flung him into a bench. He screamed as he hit the bench and went through it onto the ground. He groaned and tried to get up. Rika looked at the creature to see it grinning and she snapped back to reality. The creature lunged at her again, but this time she ran off to one side away from it. As she ran, she looked for something, anything, to use as a weapon. She saw a tree branch nearby, so when she ran that way, she picked it up. Then the creature looked at where she was and charged. This time she stayed there and moved sideways when it came close enough. Then, she stabbed it into the side. It howled in pain, but managed to fling her away. She gasped and hit the ground hard, knocking the breath out of her.

The creature ripped out the branch and headed for her. Rika saw it coming but was still recovering from the hard landing.

_I can't…move…_

She suddenly heard a yell and saw Mako land on the thing's back and pull back its small ears. It yelped and started to buck, reminding her of a rodeo. Mako then got thrown off but recovered quickly this time. As he ran toward it, he grabbed the branch Rika had used earlier. As it opened its mouth, Mako used it as a shield. It bit down on the branch, but it instantly cracked under its jaws. He let go of it and stumbled back, as it spit out the broken branch.

The creature lunged again in the air at Mako, but it suddenly said in a rough voice, "Snipe Steal!"

Mako moved out of the way as its claws swiped through the air. Unfortunately, the creature had learned what Mako would do, so as Mako moved, the creature turned around and landed on Mako. Mako got the breath knocked out of him, but quickly recovered, as he started to kick and squirm underneath it. He could hear it chuckle and could feel its eyes on him.

"Leave him alone!" Rika screamed as she tried to jump at it.

It saw her and swiped its tail, making her fly back a bit but not hurt her. While it was distracted, Mako punched its face. It snarled and suddenly its huge mouth with rows of sharp teeth clamped down on Mako's arm, starting to scissor away at his skin. Mako screamed in agony as the pain ripped through his body, making him unable to do anything. Blood started to flow down his arm from where the creature's teeth were. Rika knew she had to help him and fast. Then she had an idea. Finding a good size rock, she threw it at the creature's head and it hit its mark. It dropped Mako and stared at her.

"Come and get me, you ugly faced creep!" she shouted as she ran.

The creature snarled and ran after her. She ran towards the exit, but couldn't see much because of the fog. Her feet suddenly hit the pavement of the road and she heard a blaring horn. She turned just to see the creature get hit by an oncoming cement truck. It howled in pain before it completely disintegrated into data. Rika stared at the spot.

_It was…a digimon…_

She got out of the street back to the park gate and looked around, making sure it was really gone. Then she turned back into the park and ran as fast as she could back to where the fight was. She saw Mako still laying there on the ground, but now she could see a thin stream of blood flow by him.

"Mako! Hang on!"

She kneeled beside him and carefully turned him onto his back. His face was a portrait of pain as his arm bled freely in all directions. He managed to open his eyes and look at her.

"Rika…" he whispered. "Is…the digimon…gone?"

"Yes, it is. It got deleted from a cement truck."

Mako smiled weakly. "Good. You ok?"

"I am, but you're not." She pulled out her cell phone and dialed 911. While she waited for it to be picked up by someone, she said, "You're an idiot……but thanks for saving me."

"Likewise…except for the… 'idiot' part, of course."

She laughed nervously and then started to talk to the person on the other line, saying that they needed an ambulance and that someone had been attacked. After she hung up and they waited, Mako said something else.

"Rika? If that was a digimon…then does this mean….the gate's been reopened?"

"I don't know. I'll check later on after I know you'll be ok. But…if it has….then we're in trouble."

Mako nodded weakly. "Yeah. Very big trouble."

* * *

For those of you that don't know, football is the same thing as soccer. We Americans call it soccer while basically everyone else calls it football. 

If anyone wants the theme song lyrics in English, contact me or go to animelyrics .com


	2. Chapter 02: The Terminator's Comeback

Rika walked up the stone steps towards the old cement shrine. After Mako got admitted to the hospital and the doctors said he would make a nice recovery, she decided to let him rest and go see if the portal was open. She didn't have her D-Arc with her just because she didn't want to run all the way home to get it, but she made a mental note to start carrying it around with her. She started to breathe heavier and she could feel her heart beat faster as she neared the shrine.

_Don't get your hopes up, Rika. It may not even be there._

She opened the rusty gate, causing it to squeak on the hinges. Making sure it wouldn't suddenly shut on her, she put a rock in front of the door. Making her way through the dimly lit place, she stepped on old plastic bags that read 'Matsuki Bakery' and had pictures of bread on it. Going near the hole, she carefully slid down into it and looked straight ahead in every direction. Nowhere was there a light of a digital gate to be found. She went toward the end of the hole and touched it. It was nothing but dirt under her hand.

_Maybe somehow that digimon found an opening from the Digital World to our world and climbed through. The gate's not here, so that must be it._

Deciding on that being the best solution, she crawled out of the hole and dusted herself off. Rika then shut the gate door again and ran down the stone steps back to the hospital where Mako was. As she ran, though, a twinkle of light appeared in the park, but disappeared as though it were a trick of the dimming sunlight.

**Chapter 02:**

**The Terminator's Comeback!**

**Shinjuku Vs. Yamabuki!**

Rika ran down the hallway, her feet making small noises as it echoed. Ignoring stares from other nurses and doctors, she found the room he was in and quietly entered. She shut the door and went by Mako's bedside, sitting down on the chair by his bed. Hearing her, he turned his head so he could see her and opened his eyes.

"How you feeling?" she asked quietly.

"Ok. But…I hope my arm heals well enough so I can play in the football game this Saturday."

She placed her hand on his injured arm that was now in bandages. "Don't worry about that right now. Just focus on getting better."

"I just don't want to let anyone down."

"True, but they wouldn't want you to suddenly injure yourself badly during the game. It's better to let it heal than injure it even more."

Mako sighed. "I guess so."

If there was one thing Rika hated about their similarities, it was the fact that they were both stubborn when it came to what they wanted but sometimes couldn't have. Sometimes she wished he wasn't so stubborn all of the time, but when she asked him about it once, he gave her an answer that wasn't an excuse.

_Rika growled at Mako, who was attempting to get up after he had launched him and his bike over a hill, but had crashed and burned. "Why are you so stubborn? You could hurt yourself!"_

_As soon as Mako got up and picked up his bike, he turned to look at her with his brown eyes and smiled. "Well, I get it from you, Rika."_

_"That's not an excuse!" _

_"I may be stubborn Rika, but I never give up anything if there's a small possibility I can get it. If I give up, what was the point of me trying to do it anyway?"_

Rika always got mad at Mako whenever he said that. She just wanted to hit him and knock some sense into him, but she never did. She was the same way and she knew it, but she never went to the extreme by putting herself on the line. That was the only difference between their stubbornness. He risked everything he could while she only went to a certain limit. And in some odd way, it kind of reminded her of Ryo.

_Why am I thinking about him anyway? All he does is tease the heck out of me…at least Mako makes me smile._

"Hey Rika," Mako said in a light voice. "I think Mars has received your transmission by now."

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him. He saw that she had come back and smiled at her.

_That smile…why does he use that on me? _

"Sorry. I was thinking about things," Rika said.

"Obviously. Maybe you should go home."

"Why? I want to stay here……to make sure you're ok."

"I know. But you need to go to school tomorrow and I think getting away from this hospital would be good."

Rika thought about this. "You sure?"

" 'Course I am. Now go on home and get some rest."

Rika stood up and looked at him once more before walking out the door and leaving. As she walked outside to the twilight sky, she let the breeze blow past her and took in the scenery before heading on home.

"Rika, where have you been?" Ms. Nonaka asked her daughter as Rika walked in the door. "I was worried and I almost called the police."

"Mom, I don't want to hear it. I've had a rough day today and I'm tired. So I'll just go to bed."

Seeing that her daughter was in some sort of distress, she nodded. "Ok. Goodnight, Rika."

" 'Night, mom."

She walked to her room and took off her scuffed up clothes, trading them for silk red pajamas. Laying in her floor bed, she stared up at the ceiling, replaying the events of today through her mind. After a while, her eyes got heavy and she finally succumbed to the powers of sleep. As she slept, a pair of light blue eyes watched her in a nearby tree and then suddenly vanished.

* * *

The next day after school, Takato was walking to the field for practice when he saw everyone discussing something. An arm suddenly slung around his shoulders and he looked to see that it was Kazu, with a big grin on his face. 

"Hey chumley! Did ya hear?"

"Hear…what?" Takato asked.

"About one of Yamabuki's players, duh!" Kazu rolled his eyes as if it was common sense.

Getting out of Kazu's arm grip, he said, "No. What happened?"

"I guess their star player got attacked in the park by some strange creature. He said that it was a couple of stray dogs that attacked him and he fought them off." He put his arms behind his head and grinned. "And I heard he was lucky to have that girl with him."

"What girl?"

Kazu shrugged. "I don't know. Some girl that goes to his school and I guess they were hanging out. But you know what this means right?"

"That we won't be going against Yamabuki's famous star player?"

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!" he yelled. "But also we might actually beat them!"

"Just because their star player is out, doesn't mean anything. They're still a very good team and could still beat us," their coach said, coming out.

Kazu laughed nervously. "Well I knew that."

"But you do have a point," the coach said. "Our chances of winning have increased, unless suddenly he plays."

"Yeah, but I heard his injuries were pretty bad. No way he would play football!" one of the guys said.

The coach nodded. "Well, let's stop talking and start practicing! Two laps around the track!" He blew his whistle and they all ran toward the track, running their laps.

* * *

"Come on, coach! I wanna play this Saturday!" Mako said with a raised voice. 

His balding coach sighed, not liking this discussion. "Mako…we just don't want to injure yourself anymore."

"But it's only Tuesday! I'll be able to play by Saturday!" He then lowered his voice. "Besides, it's only my arm that's hurt, not my legs. I can just keep it bandaged throughout the game and it'll be fine."

"What happens if the ball hits your arm and the cuts break open?" his coach asked sternly.

"Coach, when have I ever used my arm to hit the ball?"

He sighed, finally giving in. "How about this? I'll check your arm out Thursday and see how it looks. If it looks ok, then I'll let you practice and play on Saturday. If not, don't complain because it's for your own safety."

Mako nodded. "You got a deal."

He stood up from his chair. "Good. Now get some rest and I'll see you Thursday."

With that being said, he left only for another person to come into the hospital room.

"Hey." Rika said softly.

Mako smiled and said, "Hey. What's up?"

"Not too much. Your arm feeling better?"

"Yeah. It hurts every now and then, but it's getting better. I just hope it's mostly healed by Saturday."

Rika scowled at him. "Don't tell me you're still going to play."

"Of course I am! The coach will look at my arm to see if it's playable and it doesn't cause me pain. If so, I'm playing."

Rika knew when it was impossible to tell him otherwise. She just huffed and frowned. "Fine. But don't come crying to me when your cuts get broken open again and you have to be readmitted to the hospital."

Mako laughed. "Don't worry, I won't. But if I play, then I'll make sure our team wins."

"Whatever…" Rika said. Even though she liked football, she could sometimes care less about what Mako was thinking of doing. The only time she would care if he were going to do something even more dramatic.

"So what are you here for?" he asked.

Rika's face suddenly grew red. "What do you think? I came to see you, you dolt!" She suddenly had the urge to smack him and scream at him, but she wasn't able to.

Seeing the distress in her eyes, he gently took her arm in his hand and kept looking at her. "What's wrong?"

She got calmer and then looked off to the side to avert his gaze. "Nothing."

He pulled her closer to the bed and gently said, "I know there's something wrong. Please Rika….tell me. I won't be able to help unless you…" He trailed off as he watched her keep her gaze away from his. This wasn't the first time she acted like this and sometimes he just wished she could tell him.

"It's just…." Rika looked at him and sighed. Her face color had gone back to normal but now it seemed that whatever she wanted to say was troubling her. "I just……don't want you to get hurt…"

She had kept her voice low but Mako had heard it. He raised an eyebrow and looked at her as she, once again, averted her gaze from him and started to turn pink. Even though Mako didn't mind it, it was odd to hear Rika actually sound…nice and caring.

"Rika….I know you don't want me to see me get hurt and you know that I don't want to see you get hurt. But this is my decision." As he looked at her, he flashed a smile. "And if something does happen, you can yell at me and call me a 'idiot' all you want."

She smirked and said, "You're already an idiot."

Mako then got a hurt look on his face and put his hand over his heart, acting like he was in pain. "Now, there, you done and broke my heart," he said with a southern accent.

Rika couldn't help but laugh at Mako's impersonation and at his acting. Somehow he did it just right that she would laugh at him.

"Ahhh, so the Queen does know how to laugh."

Rika stopped laughing and said, "Because the King is acting like the Joker."

Mako didn't have a comeback, so he just shrugged and said, "Whatever."

She smiled and then sighed. "Well I better get home. I promised my grandma I'd help with tending her flowers."

"Ok…and I'll probably see you tomorrow. I think they're letting me out today."

She nodded and left the room quietly. She walked to the nearest elevator and pressed the button to go to the first floor. As she waited, she put her hand up to the heart necklace and started to twirl it between her fingers. Once the doors opened, she let it drop against her chest and walked out of the hospital.

* * *

**Saturday: 11:30 a.m.**

Shinjuku High's football team sat on the benches, waiting for the game to come close to starting. Takato was nervous, but also excited. He gazed out onto the field and then looked up at the stands that were still being filled in. This was going to be a tough game, but the entire team was pumped up for it and depending on him to lead them.

Takato got a small slap on the back from Kazu as he sat down beside him. "Nervous any?"

He sighed. "Of course I'm nervous Kazu. This is Yamabuki we're dealing with here."

"Yeah, but we don't know if the star player is even gonna show up. We can beat them, star player or no star player."

Takato smiled. "Thanks Kazu. I just hope we do a good job out there."

They suddenly heard some people screaming and cheering. The whole team looked up to see Yamabuki's football team come onto the field and go by their benches. They started doing stretch routines and talking to the coach. Takato scanned them and didn't see any of them look like they were real tough. He then heard Kazu growl beside him.

"He's not here…" he grumbled.

Takato shook his head. Kazu didn't care about winning sometimes. Sometimes it was just about teaching the best football player on each team a lesson in, what he calls, 'extreme sporting'. "Even if he was here, he probably couldn't do too much."

"I don't care!" Kazu exclaimed. "I just wanna show him who's the real bosses around here."

"Yeah, but I would be the one facing him on the field."

"Your point?"

Takato sighed. Kazu could be so dense sometimes, it scared him. Then they were called on the field and all the players went onto the field. Takato went into his position in the center circle. Before the substitute went on the field, however, a loud cheering came from the stands. Takato looked in that general direction and saw a guy with reddish-brown hair in a blue football uniform come onto the field. From the way everyone was cheering, he was Yamabuki's star player. As he approached closer, Takato could see his whole left arm in a bandage. It was definitely him.

He walked and stood directly across from Takato. Even though he looked younger, Takato knew he could be mistaken for someone older from how tall he stood and from the look in his eyes.

"In the starting position," the announcer said. "Matsuki from Shinjuku High and Shimamoto from Yamabuki High."

Both names got loud cheers and screams from the stands. Mako looked at the guy in front of him. _Where have I heard that name before?_

The referee came up and told them the basic rules. He then stepped away, making sure both players were ready, and blew the whistle.

Takato was able to get the ball first and started to kick it toward the goal. Mako suddenly came up in front of him, stole the ball, and ran off with it. Takato and his teammates went after it. Mako then kicked the ball to a team player and ran faster towards the goal. Once he was close enough, he shouted over his shoulder, "Shin!"

Shinichiro kicked the ball to Mako, making it sail high over the players. Mako ran toward it as it flew toward the goal. The players from Shinjuku ran with the ball so they could get it once it landed. But Mako wasn't going to let it land. Once the ball was close enough, Mako did a high jump kick to the ball, making it jet to the goal. The poor guy who was goalie didn't anticipate that, saw the ball coming at his head, and dove off to the side to avoid getting planted in the face.

"Goal for Yamabuki!" The audience cheered from the stands loudly and started to chant Mako's name and the school's name.

The game went on, with Mako and some of his teammates scoring goals left and right. Fortunately, Takato and his team were able to get a few goals themselves. As it was nearing the end of the game, Takato and Mako were at the centerline again. They faced each other, each with determination in his eyes. Fog suddenly started to creep onto the field and it started to surround both Mako and Takato. Both boys looked around, seeing the dense fog that had suddenly appeared. They couldn't see anyone else but them. Shivers went down Mako's spine. He knew what it meant and he was hoping he was wrong. A low grumble suddenly started to come from all around them. Figures were suddenly apparent and they came into view from the fog.

They were digimon made of ice that had a pale blue feature to them. They were surrounded by them and neither one knew what to do. Suddenly, they all leaped in the air and each created a huge ice ball in their hand.

"Iceball Bomb!"

They launched their bombs onto them. Mako moved quickly and so did Takato. The ice bombs hit and shattered on impact with the ground. They had to shield their faces from the flying ice. Then the digimon attacked with full force with more ice bombs. They kept avoiding them but some of the shattered ice that flew in the air cut at some skin leaving small scratches that bled little.

_I have to do something. But what?_ Mako thought to himself. He then suddenly got an idea. Avoiding all of the attacks that were flung at him, he went toward the goal. It was surrounded in fog as well. One of the digimon saw where he was headed and followed him with others.

They suddenly developed ice spears in their hands and threw them at the goal. "Ice Strike!"

Mako yelped as the goal was basically destroyed from the attacks. He covered his face from debris and then looked behind him to see the digimon coming toward him. The goal was in pieces, but the legs of it were mostly still together. Grabbing one of them, he attacked at the digimon. They were confused at first but then attacked.

"Iceball Bomb!"

They launched their bombs but Mako hoped this would work. He swung the leg at the oncoming bombs, deflecting them off and hitting the digimon with them. They screamed and were deleted. Mako then rushed back to where Takato was. Needless to say, he was in a very bad position. The remaining digimon had iced his feet so he couldn't move. They were about to finish him off when Mako hit them all with the goal leg. They scattered like bowling pins, but immediately got up and attacked.

"Iceball Bomb!"

Just like the last time, he swung the leg and the bombs deflected off of it, destroying all of the remaining digimon. Mako dropped the leg and went to his knees, breathing heavily. The fog cleared up and the ice on Takato's feet disappeared. Concerned, Takato went to the other player.

"You ok?" he asked.

After a few deep breaths, Mako said, "Yeah, I'm fine. That just took a lot out of me."

Takato helped him up and they looked at each other. "Thanks for saving me."

Mako shrugged. "No problem."

Takato nodded and smiled. But in his head he had questions running around.

_If those were digimon…then does that mean the gate is open again? I guess I'll have to check it out later._

In a tree near the field, a pair of crystal blue eyes had watched the entire thing.

"Rawr. That boy may be of some use to us, after all." The owner of the eyes then smiled. "The master will be pleased to know this and soon…we will overcome this world."

* * *

**Please send reviews so I can continue. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 03: The Discovery

Takato ran through the park and finally got to the stone steps that he was looking for. He ran up them, and almost tripped on one but caught himself before he could fall. He carefully opened the gate and stepped inside the cement shrine. Old bags that were torn had been partially buried in the dirt ground, but still slightly noticeable. Carefully, Takato bent down at the hole and looked into it. He gasped and gaped into the hole, not believing what he was seeing.

"The digital gate….it's open…."

**Chapter 03:**

**The Discovery!**

**The Dethroned King Returns!**

Planes were landing and taking off, making the airport a busy place. People crowded around the desks and chairs, waiting for their departure or other family members to arrive. Sitting in one of the plastic blue chairs, a boy in his mid to late teens looked out the window at the planes getting ready to board. He had already gotten to his destination, Tokyo, Japan. The only problem was they lost a bag of his luggage and were currently searching for it. He sighed and then tightened his hair in the short ponytail he put it in, since he felt it come loose.

"Sir?"

Looking up, he saw one of the managers of the airport holding his bag. He got up and took it. "Thanks."

"No problem. I hope this hasn't caused you any trouble."

"No trouble at all."

He then turned and left the airport, going through the sliding doors. He breathed in the fresh air and exhaled.

"It's nice to be home again…"

* * *

Kazu stared at Takato. "You sure?"

"Yes! I saw it myself. It was small, but it was there!"

Takato was nearly jumping out of his skin when he found Kazu. At first, Kazu thought he was delirious. I mean, the guy created his own digimon and of course he would miss him. Kazu missed Gaurdromon, but it had been so long he gave up hoping and he thought Takato did too. Of course, we're talking about Takato here…

"Ok Takato I believe you. Now sit down and relax before you pass out," Kazu said.

Takato sat on a bench nearby and did breathing exercises. Kazu then sat down next to him and looked at him and then at the sky.

"Do you think...they remember us?" he asked softly. "I mean…it's been so long and…what if it's too late?"

"Don't say that," Takato said in the same volume. "They wouldn't forget us and as long as they're together…they should be all right."

Kazu turned to him. "But they were in their in-training forms when they left. Anything could've happened to them."

Takato nodded. "True, but I have a feeling that they're still alive."

"I wish we could tell though. Our digivices stopped working after they left."

"I think it's just because we're in two different worlds, so the link was lost after they went back."

Kazu nodded and then smiled. "When did you get so smart?"

"I don't know." Takato looked up at the sky and a small smile crawled onto his lips. "Time changes a lot of things, I guess."

* * *

Rika looked at a red strapless dress and then looked at Mako. "What about this one?"

He looked at it and thought for a bit. Then he said, "It's a nice color. But it's kinda plain, don't ya think?"

She looked at it and said, "Yeah. I would like to have some type of design to it."

Letting it fall back in place, she went around the store and Mako followed. Rika did want to get a dress for the dance, but she knew her mom would pick the wrong dresses for her to try on. Also, she thought that Mako's help and advice would lead her to pick the right one. Seeing a few more dresses, she picked them up and went to the dressing room.

Mako, sitting on one of the chairs, waited patiently.

"Should I…come out…?" he heard her ask.

"Only if you want to."

There was a pause and then he heard the door unlock. As it opened, he stood up as he watched her come out. His eyes grew wide and he tried to not let his jaw drop.

Standing in front of him was Rika, in a glittery blue dress with a fake flower pinned on the shoulder and a few strands of ribbon that were blue and white trailed down to her side. She looked nervous and stared at the floor.

Mako finally found his voice and said, "You look…amazing…" He walked up to her and looked at her. She looked up into his eyes, wondering what he was going to do next. He just smiled. "You really look beautiful…"

She smiled back. "Well, I'll have my mom come in and see what she thinks. I might buy it then."

He nodded and let her go back into the dressing room. Once she got out again, she was dressed normally and they left the store.

"You really should wear skirts or dresses more often," Mako said once they were on the sidewalk.

"Why?" she asked blandly.

"Because you look beautiful…" Mako caught himself and blushed, looking away from Rika.

Rika stared at him. "Do you…really mean that?"

He nodded, waiting for what was to come. She looked at him some more and then looked forward again. "Well, then that just gives me more reason not to wear one."

Mako quickly walked beside her and shook his head. "You're weird."

"Takes one to know one."

"Hey! That wasn't nice…"

"So?"

He gave her a mean look and then she looked at him and stuck her tongue out. He did it right back and then smiled. Rika smiled back and they continued their way onto an ice cream shop nearby.

* * *

The teen with his hair in a ponytail walked down the busy streets of Shinjuku, since there was nothing else to do. As he walked, he looked across the street and then stopped. He saw a girl with red hair in a ponytail at the ice cream shop across the street. He went to the next street crossing and went across to the shop.

Rika was outside, waiting for Mako to return. As she stood there, she didn't notice anyone come up behind her, until she heard a guy say, "Hey, wildcat."

She froze, almost not believing what she heard. _Only one person calls me that._ She turned around and looked up to see a, (she had to admit), handsome teen with his brown hair in a short ponytail and blue eyes. He was wearing a dark green shirt with a black vest over it and jeans. She looked at him and then said, "Ryo?"

Ryo smiled. "Yep. It's nice to see you again Rika."

"But…I thought you moved to America," she said, still surprised to see him.

"I did. But we're having our fall break right now, so I decided to come see everyone."

"Oh, I see…"

"So, what're you doing here?" he asked.

"Well…"

Before she could respond, Mako came up beside her and handed her an ice cream. "Here ya go." She nodded her thanks and then Mako noticed the other person. Not sure what to say, he said, "Hi?"

Ryo looked at this guy who was a bit taller than him and blinked. Rika looked back and forth between them, and then realized they didn't recognize each other.

"Mako…this is Ryo. He just came back from America. You remember him right?" she asked nervously.

Ryo then said, "Wait a second. You were that kid that beat me a few years ago, right?"

Mako then remembered. "Oh yeah. Ryo!" He chuckled nervously. "Wow, I didn't even recognize you! It's been so long."

"Yea, I know. You were smaller the last time I saw you."

Rika groaned. "Ryo…"

"It's ok, Rika," Mako said. "I don't mind."

"Ummm…Mako?"

Mako looked at Rika and then got the idea. "I'll be back. I'm going to get some napkins."

As he left, Ryo said, "So, what're you doing with him anyway?"

"We're just hanging out. Not that it's any of your business anyway."

"Well, it is my business."

Rika looked at him oddly. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that you shouldn't be hanging around with jerks like him."

Rika grew red in the face, mostly from anger. "He is not a jerk. In fact, he's the nicest person I've become friends with and he's there for me." Then she added smugly, "You're the one acting like a jerk."

He stared at her and said, "Well how would you like it if you left and you came back to see someone with someone else that you don't even know?"

Rika scoffed. "Like you care?"

"What?" Ryo asked bluntly.

"You left Ryo. You moved to America and you never called me, never wrote me letters, or even e-mailed me at all! I gave up after a while and then I met Mako at school. Since he's the only one of us that goes to my school, he's been there for me. But I don't expect you to understand, since you're too worried about other things that don't include me!"

Ryo looked at her and struggled to get a response out of his mind. Mako then walked back up to them, cautiously, hoping he gave them enough time alone. When he looked at Rika, he could tell she was pissed.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Rika huffed and turned away from Ryo. "Nothing. Ryo was just leaving." She glared at Ryo after saying the last part.

Lost for words, Ryo just said, "Whatever." He then left, leaving Mako and Rika alone again.

Mako looked at Rika after Ryo was out of sight. "What was that about?"

"Nothing. Come on, let's go."

Rika walked off, and Mako soon followed down the sidewalk. He stayed off the subject of Ryo and tried to talk to her about other things. She soon forgot about Ryo's appearance and talked with Mako as they ate their melting ice cream.

* * *

Kazu and Takato were sitting on one of the benches in front of the school. It was the following day that Takato found the gate that was re-opened. It was a cloudless day but a bit chilly since autumn was finally settling in for the season. It was quiet as they sat there and soon the sound of a bus came rolling down the street. It stopped in front of the school and Takato and Kazu got up from the bench. Students flowed from the bus as soon as the doors opened. A teen with long dark-green hair stepped out and adjusted his glasses. He carried his luggage carefully, trying not to drop anything.

"Hey Kenta! Over here!" Kazu yelled.

Kenta looked their way and smiled. He ventured over to them and set his belongings down next to him. "Hey guys. How's it going?"

"Not too bad," Kazu said casually. "But you should've been here for our game against Yamabuki High School! It was awesome, dude!"

Kenta adjusted his gray hoodie and said, "I would've gone if I didn't have the field trip."

"We know Kenta," Takato said. "So how was it?"

"Boring mostly. We didn't look at too much while we were down in Kyoto. Most of the time we were in art galleries. I would've rather gone to see shrines."

Takato nodded sympathetically. The teacher sponsoring the trip was an art freak and everywhere they went they had to stop at art museums, even if it had nothing to do with the trip.

"Oh yea!" Kazu said, suddenly remembering something. "Kenta, you'll never guess what Takato found. He –

"Doesn't know what Kazu's talking about." Kazu gave him a weird look while Takato glared at him.

"Found what?" Kenta asked.

Takato saw that students were still everywhere and knew it wasn't a good place to tell him. "I'll tell you once you get your stuff taken home. It's not safe to say here."

Kenta nodded with understanding. Picking up his belongings, they headed to his house.

* * *

Rika sat outside of her house, listening to the water rippling in the pond nearby. She was thinking about Ryo's return and about how he reacted to her being with Mako.

_I don't get why he's so bent out of shape. I mean…it's really his own fault for not staying in contact with me._

Rika sighed, wondering what she should do.

_I can't just not talk to Ryo…and it's not like Mako said I couldn't. But…Ryo's so different now than what he was before. It's strange._

_**It's because he really likes you, **_another voice said as it crept into her mind. She chuckled at her own thoughts.

_Yeah right. If he did, he wouldn't be so cold right now and he would've tried to stay in touch with me._

_**You may have a point.**_

Rika was so deep into thought that she failed to notice the crystal blue eyes looking at her from above in a tree.

* * *

Kenta adjusted his glasses and looked at Kazu and Takato. "You're sure?"

"Takato is, but I'm still not," Kazu said.

"Well, that's why I brought you here," Takato said, groaning.

The three of them were at the old hideout. Takato wanted to show both Kazu and Kenta that he was right, that the gate had re-opened. Kazu, of course, was still sort of skeptical.

"So…are we going to go in?"

Takato sighed. "Yeah, we can. Come on."

Takato led the way into the cement structure and they carefully went towards the hole dug in the center of the shrine. Takato kneeled in front of the hole and smiled.

"See?" He pointed down below as Kazu and Kenta kneeled beside him.

It was still small, but it was there. Kazu's jaw dropped and stayed like that for a bit before finally closing it. Kenta stared at it with wide eyes, his mouth working up and down but not very noticeable. Finally they stood up, but still looked down into the dark hole.

"So you were right. Man," Kazu said.

Kenta kept his gaze towards the gate, but softly said, "It almost feels like I'm dreaming but I know I'm not. Can we really see them again?"

"I think so," Takato said. "We'll have to try and get a hold of the others. Call up a meeting or something. Show them that the gate really has re-opened."  
"It might be hard to get Ryo because I think he moved to America," Kenta said.

"We'll worry about that later," Kazu said. "If no one's moved yet, we should be able to find everyone."

Takato nodded and Kenta tilted his head a bit. They finally walked out of the shrine and down the stone steps.

"We'll think about it tomorrow guys," Takato said. "Until then, don't tell anyone."

"We won't," Kazu said. "See ya!"

Kenta waved bye and walked his own way. Takato watched them leave and then walked down the sidewalk.

_There's one person I have to tell in person. I can't let her know from someone else. I hope…that she doesn't regret it. _

_

* * *

_

**Thanks to everyone that's reviewed so far. I appereciate it a lot. Hopefully I'll start updating more quickly. Hopefully you liked it thus far, so send those reviews:)**


	4. Chapter 04: Gathering of the Tamers

**Hey everyone! Here's the latest addition to my story. Also, I started making some AMVs (Animated Music Video) on YouTube. My user name on there is Shadow554 instead of Dark Tamer. **

**I also haven't decided on any couplings yet. They might appear later on in the story or in the series, I'm not sure yet. So hopefully you'll like the chapter and please review.

* * *

**

In the dark part of the Digital World, a large dark mansion sits in the middle of nowhere where black dirt and dust lazily blew across the land. Inside of this mansion, in the biggest room, sat a huge digimon on a throne made of bones.

A small creature approached it and went to one knee. "I have found them."

"Good," the digimon said softly. "Are their digimon with them?"

"Not yet, but I fear they are going to. Three already have discovered the gate and soon it will spread like wildfire among them."

The digimon nodded. "Time is of the essence. We must act quickly if we are to terminate the tamers and their pet digimon. Don't worry about what will happen if they reunite with their partners." The digimon's eyes then showed some glee. "I actually…prefer them to die together."

"Of course. But…what of the boy?"

"He is something that will come in due time. For now…we'll keep an eye on him. He will be mine…whether he wants it or not."

**Chapter 04: **

**Gathering of the Tamers!**

**Plans To Another World!**

A teenage girl with long brownish-red hair in a waitress outfit was cleaning off the front counters of her family's restaurant. They weren't extremely busy, so she took her time as she hummed along to a tune of a song. The bell above the door rang, signaling someone coming in. She turned to see a boy her age come into the door, his shaggy brown hair clinging to his brow.

She smiled sweetly and said, "Hey Takato. How are you?"

He walked up to her and said, "Fine, Jeri. You?"

"I'm doing pretty good. What have you been up to? You look like you ran a marathon or something."

Takato chuckled nervously. "No not really. But I need to talk to you." Looking around the restaurant, he added, "In private."

Jeri nodded. "We can go in the back."

Takato followed her to the kitchen in the back where no one could hear them. Also, no one was in the kitchen at the moment since no food had to be yet made. Takato breathed deep and exhaled.

_How am I going to do this?_

"Takato? What is it?" Jeri asked worriedly.

He looked at her and said, "I…found something…"

Jeri blinked. "What did you find?"

Takato sighed. "I know this might be hard…but I wanted to tell you before anyone else did or before you heard about it."

"Just tell me Takato. What is it?"

Takato looked at her in the eyes, ready for anything. "There was an appearance at my recent football game. I went to the hideout. I saw it Jeri…I saw the Digital Gate. It's been re-opened."

Jeri stared at him, her brown eyes slightly watering but then she smiled. "That's great. That means they'll be able to come back."

Takato knew this would sadden her. Leomon was gone forever and he would never come back to them. Jeri had to go through some therapy to get over some of her experiences from the D-Reaper and from her mother's death. She had gotten a lot better, but Takato wondered what would happen when the digimon finally did come back.

"I'm sure Calumon has missed me," Jeri said.

Takato, still in thought, said, "Huh?"

"Calumon," Jeri said. "I'm sure he missed me and you guys, too."

"Oh," Takato said, blushing slightly. "I thought you would be sad by this."

"Sad? Oh, Takato. Yeah, I am a little…about Leomon, you know. But I know he would want me to be happy." She then gave a small smile. "Besides, Calumon can cheer just about anyone up. It'll be nice to have that around here."

"Yeah, I guess it would." Takato then laughed softly. "He'll be wanting to eat creampuffs all the time, though."

Jeri giggled. "Yeah."

Changing the subject, Takato said, "So…how's your brother doing?"

"Masahiko? He's doing fine."

"What high school does he go to?"

"Yamabuki. You just went against them this past weekend, didn't you?"

Takato nodded. "Yeah we did. That's when those digimon appeared." He added the last part softly. "How is it at your school?"

Jeri smiled. "It's fine. I kinda miss you and the others, though."

"Yeah, I miss you too Jeri," Takato said, blushing.

Jeri went to a private school that was only a few blocks away from Shinjuku High School. It was nice, but you needed to study a lot to pass all the classes.

"So…ummm…Jeri. I was going to try and get everyone back together so we can discuss the gate re-opening. Will you come?"

"Of course, Takato. I would like to see all my old friends again," she said.

"Ok. I was thinking to meet tomorrow after school at the old hideout. If I have to change it or I can't find everyone, then I'll call you."

Jeri nodded. "All right."

"Jeri! Come out here!" a man's voice said out in the dining room.

"Ok, dad!" Jeri called back. Then she turned to Takato. "I have to go. We must be getting more customers."

"Ok. See you tomorrow, hopefully."

"See ya," she said as they walked out into the front again.

Jeri went to the counter to help her dad and Takato left the restaurant just as a bunch of people started to come in. Takato looked at a nearby clock, showing that it was 6:30.

_I better get home for dinner before mom has a fit again._

Takato started to walk home, taking his time but making sure that he wasn't going too slowly. When he finally got home, his stomach was aching for the food that gave off the terrific smell.

* * *

A teenage boy with short blue hair sat on the floor of his room. He currently had a computer on the floor in pieces, as he tried to fix it. His white shirt had a few marks on it from messing with the computer, but his blue shirt was safe since he hung it on the back of his desk chair.

"Ok," he said, mumbling to himself. "This module…goes here…and pull the tab right…here…"

As he put the pieces back in place, a girl about the age of 12 came in yawning. Her dark pink hair was put up in a messy ponytail and at the moment she had a blue tank top on with pajama bottoms.

"Henry…" she said. "There's someone on the phone for you."

Henry looked up and behind him to see her. "Ok. I'll be there in a minute."

She nodded and then walked out of the room again. Henry sighed and left his unfinished work. He went out to the family room where the phone was still off the hook.

He picked it up and said, "Hello?"

"Henry?"

"Yeah. Who is this?"

"This is Takato. Takato Matsuki."

Henry almost laughed. "I only know one Takato, so you don't have to remind me by using your last name."

Takato laughed nervously on the other line. "Sorry. But there's something very important I have to tell you."

"Go ahead."

"Ok, I know this may sound strange. But at my last football game…"

"You play football?"

"Yeah, but that's not the point! Anyway…a few digimon appeared during it. If it weren't for that one kid on the other team, I would've been sunk. But anyway…I went back to the old hideout and the gate was there! I saw it, so I've been trying to get everyone together tomorrow after school there."

Henry listened as everything sunk in. He was still mad at his father for doing what he did 6 years ago. It had hurt him, his friends, and his sister, Suzie to see them all leave so suddenly and without warning. He knew it was for the best, but…

"Yeah, I'll come tomorrow Takato. I don't think Suzie can make it, though. She has dance practice afterwards."

"That's ok. Just fill her in on the details. Well, I gotta go. I still have to call Rika."

Henry smiled. "Have fun."

He heard Takato groan. "Oh yea. Tons. Bye Henry."

"Bye Takato."

After Henry hung up the phone, Suzie asked, "Who was it?"

"Takato."

"What did he want?"

Henry looked at her and said, "I'll tell you tomorrow."

* * *

Takato sighed as he found Rika's number in the phone book. He hadn't talked to her in almost 5 years, so he wasn't sure what to expect. Hoping for the best, he dialed in the number and waited for someone to pick up on the other line. Just when he was about to hang up, someone answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Is Rika there?"

"This is her," the female voice said.

"Hey! It's Takato."

There was a pause and then she said, "Takato? It's been a long time."

"Yeah, I know. Anyway, the reason I called was because the gate's been re-opened and I wanted to get everyone together again."  
"Really? But…I was just there a few days ago."

"Why were you there?" Takato asked.

"Because……a friend of mine and I got attacked at the park. He saved my life basically…but anyway, I went to look and there wasn't one there."

"That's strange. There was an attack at my football game."

"So…_you _were the one he saved." Rika laughed. "Typical gogglehead."

Takato was tired of games. "Who is _he_?"

"Mako. He's someone that goes to my school…and well…he's also a tamer…"

Takato worked his brain to think about it. He heard that name before…

"Oh! That's the kid that was with Impmon!"

"Yep."

"Weird. Anyway, could you tell him too?"

"Sure. I'll call him. But could you call Ryo about it? I think he has his cell with him."

"Why Ryo?"

Rika sighed. "Because he's in town…and he saw me…and Mako hanging out…"

Not wanting to get details, he said, "Ok. I'll call him. See you tomorrow at the hideout."

"Yea, see ya."

They hung up, and Takato wondered why Rika sounded so weird about the whole thing. Then again, it had been a long time. He picked up the phone to call Ryo and decided not to mention Rika or their encounter.

* * *

"Are you sure they're coming?" Mako asked, looking at Rika.

Rika looked up at him. "Yes. They're just always late…especially Takato."

Mako chuckled. "Ok."

Rika glared at him and then resumed staring down past the stone steps. Mako adjusted his blue shirt that was under his black shirt jacket. He then saw the same kid he saw on the football field. Shaggy brown hair got in his face as he walked up to them.

"Hey guys. No one else here yet?" Takato asked.

"Nope. Just us…_gogglehead_," she said, smirking as she said the nickname.

Takato frowned. "I'm not wearing goggles…"

"No…but you still are one…"

Mako looked at him and then said, "So…you're Takato then I'm assuming."

Takato looked at the guy next to Rika. His eyes widened as he looked up at Mako. Mako was at least a head taller than Takato, making Takato suddenly feel small. "Yeah, and you're Mako…the guy that played against our team Saturday."

He nodded. "That's right. Rika said that you told her about what happened."

"Yeah, I did. Thanks."

Mako just merely shrugged. "No problem."

"Takato! Why didn't you wait for us?" someone shouted behind him.

Takato turned to see Kazu and Kenta coming up to them, Kazu giving off a smirk. "You're so impatient."

"Sorry, guys."

Rika sighed. "I see you two haven't changed…much…"

Kazu saw her and smiled. "Hey Rika! Still icy, I see."

Kenta groaned. "Kazu…"

"At least I have a brain that works…"

"Whatever!" Kazu exclaimed. He then saw Mako and his mouth dropped a bit. "You're…you're…"

Mako smirked. "The Terminator? Please…don't use that name. I don't like it."

"Well…ok…but you're also the…Digimon King…right?" Kazu asked.

"Yeah. Ever since I beat Ryo, I have been. But of course, I'll have to stop going eventually. I think it might be my last year next time."

"Well, I heard that even Ryo was blown away by your moves. It was pretty impressive…" a guy said behind them.

They all looked and said, "Henry!"

Henry smiled, wearing a blue shirt with some white stripes on the sleeves. He walked toward them. "It's nice to see everyone again. But from what I'm hearing no one's really changed."

"Yeah, but I guess that's sort of expected," Takato said.

Jeri, in a denim skirt and a green shirt, came up and said, "So are we going to be bickering this whole time?"

"Well…we never said that," Kazu said. "How you been, Jeri?"

She shrugged. "Good."

Henry looked at Takato. "Are we waiting on anyone else?"

"Well…there's Ryo…"

"Who's here now," Ryo said, interrupting.

"Hey Ryo! Long time, no see!" Kazu said happily.

"Nice to see you guys too," he said. He looked over at Rika and Mako, giving a small glare towards Mako. He didn't seem to notice or care though.

Takato clapped once to get everyone's attention. "Ok…so now that we're all here…let's get started. We all know now that the gate has been re-opened and that there have been at least two digimon appearances so far. Somehow we have to find a way to reunite with our partners…before any more digimon start to appear."

Henry nodded. "Yeah, but the only way I can think of is going to the Digital World."

"I know. It's the only solution I've thought up too," Takato said. "Anything else just seems too far of reach to know if it would work or not. The only thing is…leaving everyone again…"

"But we've been apart for too long," Rika said. "Besides, we deserve to see them again. I do miss Renamon and everyone else as well."

Everyone agreed with what Rika said. They all wanted the same thing, but they didn't want their families to worry.

After a while, Kazu said, "Let's just go. I know our families will be worried, but if there's no other way then let's just do it before anything else happens around here."

"Kazu might be right…for once…" Takato said. "Let's try to make a better plan than we did last time though. That way our parents won't be too worried."

Jeri spoke up. "Even though I would like to go with you guys, I just don't think I could. I'd just be in the way of everyone without Leomon."

"I'm…sorry Jeri. Maybe I shouldn't have…"

Jeri interrupted Takato. "No, it's ok. Besides, I can keep my eye on things over here. Who knows, maybe Yamaki will help us again and I can be there when you return."  
"Thanks Jeri," Takato said. "Ok everyone. We'll keep in touch with each other. Hopefully we'll leave sometime this weekend."

They all nodded. Since they still had time before they had to get back home, they all walked together through the park catching up on what everyone's been doing and joking around like they used too. Even Ryo was starting to be himself again around Rika, despite the fact Mako was with them.

"So Rika…it's going to feel like old times huh?" he said.

Rika looked away from him. "Whatever."

He noticed the gold chain of the blue heart necklace she was wearing. He stared at it for a bit and then at her. "Where'd you get that?"

"It was a gift," she said. "You're so nosy."

"From who?" he asked innocently. "Your mom? Grandma?"

"No," she said.

"Then from who?"

Rika was starting to get annoyed. "None of your business."

By now, everyone had stopped walking and watched the two of them. Rika and Ryo had both stopped walking by now, as well.

"Come on. Tell me."

Rika huffed. "Fine. Mako gave it to me."

Mako, who was standing behind Rika a bit, watched Ryo's face change. Ryo looked at Rika, then at Mako, then back again. Rika got scared a bit as Ryo's eyes started to change to anger. Some of the guys ahead started to tense and watch because Ryo started to flex his hands. Rika backed up a bit, afraid of what Ryo was going to do. Mako stepped forward a bit as Ryo raised his clenched hand. Mako was afraid he was going to hurt Rika, but wasn't sure.

Before anyone knew it, Ryo ran forward past Rika and swing his fist that contacted with Mako's face. Mako staggered, shocked, and that was all Ryo needed. Ryo lunged at Mako, pushing him to the ground and started to punch Mako repeatedly. Jeri started to scream as Rika was brought to reality.

"Ryo! Stop it!" she screamed, afraid for Mako. "Stop it, Ryo!"

Ryo didn't hear her, as he kept punching Mako. Mako tried to block the punches, but as soon as one of them made contact with the arm that got bit, a shock of pain went through him. Ryo had him pinned and had the advantage.

Takato, Henry, and Kazu quickly rushed over there to break it up. Takato and Kazu both grabbed Ryo's arms and pulled him back while Henry pulled up Mako out of the way. As soon as that was done, Kenta tried to calm Jeri down, which started to work.

"Let go of me!" Ryo snarled.

Kazu stepped in front of him. "Stop it Ryo! Right now!" Ryo looked at Kazu, shocked by the anger in his voice. "This is nonsense! Mako hasn't done anything to you! I know why he gave Rika that necklace, but it doesn't mean they're together!"

Takato was surprised by Kazu as well as everyone else. Kazu practically worshiped Ryo when they were younger, but now it seemed it didn't matter anymore.

"Mako?" Rika asked. She went on her knees beside him as he looked at her. His face had punch marks all over and she felt like taking Ryo down herself. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he grunted. "It's Ryo's fault…and mine…"

"It's not your fault! You gave me something nice and there's no reason for Ryo to do this to you." She helped him up to his feet. He swayed slightly, but regained his balance. Rika sighed. "I'll take you back to my place so we can at least clean you up."

"No!" Ryo yelled. "Don't you dare go near her! Don't you even touch her!"

Mako jumped slightly and looked at Ryo. It was his turn to glare at him. "She can do whatever she wants."

Before Ryo could say anything else, Takato said loudly, "Ok! Let's stop this and go home. We'll talk again later."

Ryo reluctantly went his own way from everyone else through the park. They all watched him leave, knowing he was still angry about the whole thing. Rika shuddered. She had never seen Ryo like that before and it scared her. A hand rested on her shoulder.

"You ok?" Mako asked.

"Better than you. Come on, let's go so we can fix you up."

Once they got to the street, they all said their goodbyes. They made sure Mako was ok as well as Rika before they departed.

Takato looked at Jeri. "You ok?"

She nodded. "Just a little shaky, but I'm fine."

He walked her home after they left Henry, Kazu, and Kenta. She said thanks and went inside. Takato started to walk back when he noticed a thin patch of fog in the sky that was coming closer to the city.

_Oh man. Not now._

He ran to find the others, deciding not to involve Jeri just yet. He didn't want her to get hurt. He just hoped that they could handle it, or else the whole city was going to be in danger.


	5. Chapter 05: The Third Encounter

**Ok, I've got some new chapters made so hopefully I'll be updating more efficiently. I'll try to post a new chapter at least the start of every week (either Sunday or Monday) so that you won't have to wait forever for an update. **

**Hope you like the new chapter! Thanks to all of those that reviewed and to anyone else, please review. But any flames will be given to Impmon to throw around.

* * *

**

Mako sat on the couch in the family room of the Nonaka residence. He currently had a bag of ice on his face while Rika went to put away some of the stuff she had put on his face for the marks. When she came back, he set the ice down since his face was now cold. She sat next to him, looking at him with worry.

"I'm really sorry about all of this."

Mako sighed. "Don't worry about it. I've had worse."

She flinched slightly at the last thing he said. Only she knew what he had been through, but she didn't know everything. Just the important bits and pieces of it. Rika looked at him when he started to chuckle.

"I better stop getting hurt," he said. "Or you won't have anyone to go with you to the dance."

Rika sighed, not in the mood for his jokes. "Mako…I…"

"What is it?" he asked.

She stood up, facing away from him. "I just don't know what to do anymore. Ryo's never acted like this before. He's never even yelled at me."

"Well, you did say you haven't seen him in a long time. People change, Rika. It's how we grow."

Rika turned and faced him. "I know…but…"

Mako took her hand and said, "Don't worry. It'll be all right."

She looked at him to see him smile at her. An urge started to crawl in the back of her mind.

_Why does he smile at me like that? Why can't everything be simple?_

The urge started to crawl around her like an antsy spider waiting for a meal. She couldn't resist it. It was like a calling to her, telling her to do it, that she wanted to do it. Before she knew what she was doing, or even before Mako knew what she was doing, Rika leaned forward and planted her lips on Mako's.

**Chapter 05:**

**The Third Encounter!**

**A Presence of Evil!**

Takato ran down the street with Henry, Kazu, Kenta, and, after some searching, Ryo. He had found them just soon after the patch of fog appeared. Luckily, nothing had happened yet, but they could see the fog coming into the city. They just needed to get Rika and Mako, which Takato knew both would be at Rika's house.

"Guys!" Kazu suddenly said. "It's coming a lot closer and faster!"

Sure enough, as Takato stopped and looked up, the fog was indeed closer. They all stopped as it surrounded them.

"Guess we'll have to stop it here and now," Takato said.

"But how will we?" Ryo asked.

"I don't know. Just be ready."

The fog surrounded them completely now. They were all on their guard as they heard soft footsteps and a tiny bell jingling. It was coming closer as they were all anxious to see what it was.

"Baaahhhh!"

"Ummm….what was that?" Kenta asked.

They heard the bell jingling coming closer as well as the soft footsteps. The fog cleared a little to see what it was.

"Baaaaahhhhh!"

Standing in front of them, was a small pink sheep with black skin on its face, pink horns, a little bell around its neck, and a pack of missiles on its back.

They stared at it as it went, "Baaaaahhhh!"

"Uhhhh….that's what we're supposed to be afraid of?" Kazu asked.

"I guess so…" Henry said. "It doesn't look like it could do much."

As if on cue, it suddenly let loose the missiles on its back. They flew over their heads and landed behind them, causing a huge explosion. They yelled in surprise and covered their faces with their arms.

"I stand corrected," Henry said.

"How are we going to stop it before it destroys the city?" Takato asked.

"I'm not sure," responded Henry. "But you better find Rika and Mako, Takato. Maybe they'll have an idea."

Takato nodded. "Right. I'll go get them." As he started to run, he yelled back, "Try to do your best to hold it off!"

"Don't worry! We will!" yelled Henry.

As Takato ran down the street, he felt like a coward deserting his friends, but he knew he had to find Rika and Mako.

_Damn it. You guys better be at Rika's.

* * *

_

Rika parted and stood looking at him. Her face was red from blushing as was his. He stared at her, his mouth still slightly open. Reality suddenly hit her.

"I…I'm sorry!" she said backing up a bit. "I don't know what I was thinking!"

Mako stood up and walked toward her. Before she could respond, he took her in his arms and gave her a full kiss on the lips. She tensed, but fell into it as she felt his soft lips dance with hers. She put her arms around his neck as they kissed. Suddenly, Rika heard knocking at the door. It sounded rushed and frantic. Sadly, she parted from Mako and took a moment to stop blushing before going to the door.

* * *

Takato was gasping for breath as he waited for the door to open. When it did, he saw Rika standing there, her face slightly pink. 

"Takato? What is it?" she asked.

When Mako heard Takato's name, he came up behind her to see what was going on. Takato tried to catch his breath as he started to talk.

"There's….there's a digimon….that bioemerged…."

"A digimon?! Where?" she asked.

"Over down the block or so. The others are there by themselves against it. Come on, we have to go!"

Rika and Mako followed Takato as they ran down the street. Soon, they could see the patch of fog that was covering a good part of the street. As they entered, they could see the others and some places where the digimon fired its missiles.

"Guys! I've got them!" Takato yelled.

"About time!" Kazu said. "We were getting worried."

Rika looked at the digimon. "Is that…a sheep…?"

"Yeah. We tried to scan it while Takato went to get you, but it doesn't work. Unfortunately, I think we need our digimon in order to get its information…" Ryo said.

"And don't be fooled by its appearance," Henry said. "It likes to shoot missiles."

"Baaaahhhh!"

"Ahhhhh, shut up!" Kazu yelled. "We're tired of hearing that!"

The sheep digimon narrowed its eyes at Kazu. At the speed of light, it ran at Kazu and rammed him with its head. Kazu grunted as he landed and held his stomach from the impact. If you listened closely, you could Kazu softly spitting out words that were so bad, the enemy digimon would probably drop its mouth if it heard what he was saying.

When Kazu finally got his breath back, he screamed, "I'm gonna kill that sheep and have mutton for dinner!"

"Calm down Kazu before he uses those missiles on us," Takato said.

The digimon stepped forward a bit and said, "Baaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

"That's it!" Kazu yelled, jumping up. Before anyone could stop him, he reared his leg back and kicked the sheep digimon into the air as if it was a soccer ball. It flew up into the air and you could hear a faint 'baaahhhing' as it disappeared into the sky.

Mako whistled as he looked into the air. "That's a good kick."

Suddenly they heard it 'baaaahhhhing' again as it came from the sky and landed into the pavement, creating a good-sized crater from it landing.

Mako winced as it landed. "Very good kick."

"Is that all you can say?" Rika asked.

"No," he said. "I'm just complementing on Kazu's kick."

The sheep digimon crawled out of the hole, looking pretty scuffed up from the impact. "Baahh…" it weakly said before collapsing into a heap.

"That was interesting…" Takato said.

"What a weakling," a voice above said. "Why he came here, I don't know."

The tamers gasped as a black cat digimon nimbly landed in front of them by the sheep digimon. It looked like a normal black cat, except the tufts of fur on its ears were purple, it wore purple gloves with red stripes, and its tail was striped purple and some purple on the end of it. Its crystal blue eyes looked at the unconscious digimon beside it.

"You're useless…" it said in a feminine voice.

She suddenly raised her claw and attacked the unconscious digimon. It didn't make a sound, just simply burst into data. The black cat took in the data for more power, not caring about the digimon she just deleted.

"I don't need a D-Arc to know who that is…" Mako said. "That's a BlackGatomon."

BlackGatomon turned to look at them. "That's right. I am BlackGatomon."

"Why are you here? And who was that?" Takato asked.

"Sheepmon? Just a weak digimon who couldn't find his way out of a paper bag. As for why I'm here…" she chuckled lightly. "I'm here to collect what my master wants."

"And what does he want exactly?" Ryo asked.

BlackGatomon smiled and looked at Mako, pointing a claw at him. "My master is very interested in you. You will be perfect for what he has planned."

"Well whatever it is, you can forget it! I'm not doing anything for your master!" Mako yelled.

She sighed. "I figured you say that. Very well." She put her claw to her mouth, letting out a sharp whistle that pierced through the air.

A loud explosion knocked everyone down that came from behind them. They got up to see a flying digimon that had red and yellow wings and armor with flame designs on them with the skin of it black. And in its arms was Mako, who was struggling to break free.

"Let him go!" Henry yelled at BlackGatomon.

"Sorry. Can't do that. My master wants him for certain…purposes."

"We don't care! Let him go or else!" Takato yelled.

"Or else what? You can't do anything without your digimon partners." She grinned. "In fact, you can't do anything at all. I don't know why my master doesn't come and just take over this world now…but he has his reasons." She looked at the digimon that had a struggling Mako in its grasp. "Shadramon…"

A wave of psychic energy suddenly went around him and then a burst of it went onto Mako. Mako screamed in pain as it went around him and then he slumped into unconsciousness.

Everyone gasped and Rika yelled, "Mako!"

BlackGatomon jumped into the air and landed on Shadramon's back. "It was nice seeing you tamers. We will meet again…and when we do, it'll be your downfall. Let's go Shadramon."

A portal suddenly opened in the air as Shadramon flew up toward it with Mako in its arms and BlackGatomon on its back.

"Come back here with him! Mako!" Takato yelled.

The tamers helplessly watched the two digimon take Mako away to the digital world. Once they were gone, the portal closed again and the fog disappeared, leaving the tamers staring up in the sky in awe and terror.

"What now?" Kazu asked. "What are we going to do?"

Takato turned to face everyone. "The only thing we can do. We have to go to the digital world, find our partners, and save Mako from whoever has him."

"Easier said than done. We don't know who this is that wants Mako or wants to take over the world," Henry said. "He could be more powerful than we think."

"It doesn't matter," Rika said. "Takato's right. We have to go to the digital world."

Before anyone could respond, a black car came up beside the group and stopped. The driver's door opened and a man in a black suit with sunglasses came out. He looked pretty strong and was tall with dark brown hair. He looked at them one by one, but they couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Are you the tamers?" he asked.

"Yeah. What do you want?" Ryo asked.

"My name is Yamamoto," the man said. "I'm here to take you to Hypnos where Yamaki wants you."

**To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 06: Yamaki's Plan

**Man, I hate the times when I get so busy I can't even get the chance to get on the computer to update my story. That's basically how it was. But I finally got the chance to update, so hope you like it. Please review and I'll put up the next chapter in a few days when I get the chance. **

* * *

The car drove down the road, heading to the government headquarters of Hypnos where Yamaki was waiting for them. They all sat in the back with the exception of Ryo sitting in the front beside Yamamoto. The whole way so far was quiet with no one speaking at all. The only thing that was heard was the cars going back and forth on the road.

_Why are we going to Hypnos? _Takato thought to himself. _We should be packing, making plans, going to the digital world, and finding Mako. We shouldn't be here right now. What does Yamaki want with us anyway? There's nothing he could possibly do to help._

They finally arrived at the tall, twin tower building that held Hypnos inside. After parking the car, Yamamoto silently led them into the twin doors of the building. Inside, it just looked like a regular lobby with desks in the front, the floor a concrete red and the flag of Japan in the back wall. Phones could be heard ringing and people walked back and forth through the lobby, their feet could be heard echoing down the halls. Yamamoto led the group to an elevator on the side of the wall and pressed the 'up' button. The doors opened and they went in. Once they got to their floor, he led them down the hall.

"Whatever you see or witness here must be kept confidential," Yamamoto said. "Understood?"

They all nodded as Yamamoto went through a door that led into a hallway. This hallway had a different feel to it, however. Even though there were big windows over viewing the city of Tokyo, the emptiness felt lonely and cold. They walked up a flight of stairs and went through a door at the end. Once inside, they gasped at the sight before them. There was a huge screen in the back of the room, two chairs in the air controlled by robot arms, and a bunch of wires and cables for all the electronic equipment surrounding the screen. On it was the city of Tokyo, but that was all. The two people in the chairs, wearing outfits of some sort, were busy typing away at electronic keyboards.

"I see you made it," a man said walking out of the shadows. He had short blonde hair, wore a black suit, and had on sunglasses. He took them off, showing his dark eyes. "It's nice to see you again, tamers."

**Chapter 06:**

**Yamaki's Plan!**

**The Goggles Return!**

"Yamaki," Henry said. "It's nice to see you again."

Yamaki smirked. "Likewise."

Takato then stepped up to him. "Why are we here? What do you want with us?"

"That will be told in due time," Yamaki said.

Takato gritted his teeth and growled, his fists clenching. He burned fire into Yamaki's eyes. "We don't have time! Mako's been taken by a digimon into the digital world! We could be gone by now, but you wanted us here! Now tell me or I will leave and go to the digital world myself."

Yamaki looked at Takato in the eyes and then smiled. "The last time I saw you, you were all just children. In my eyes you still are, but I can see where you're going with this, Takato. I'll tell you, but first there is someone else here as well."

"Who?" Kazu asked.

The door opened behind them and an older man with graying blue hair in a lab coat walked in. "Hello everyone."

"Dad," Henry said. "What are you doing here?"

"I've been helping Yamaki for the past few years on researching the digital world and seeing if there's a way to get back to it. We've also been trying to get your digimon back without the effects of the Juggarnaut program."

"Wow, really?" Henry asked.

Mr. Wong nodded. "Yes. I know you hate me Henry for what I did, but I've been doing this to try and make it up to you."

Henry nodded, not saying anything.

"But what about Mako and everything else?" Takato asked.

Yamaki put back on his sunglasses. "Well, we know there's a digital gate in our world where you first found it."

"We know," Rika said. "We found it not too long ago."

"I figured you would and that you discovered all of the digimon appearances that have been happening."

"Yeah. It was creating a big mess around here," said Henry.

"Which means the gates have reopened to the digital world," said Mr. Wong. "We've been trying our best to stop them from coming in."

Yamaki nodded. "Unfortunately, we haven't been able to. There are too many openings and not enough time to stop them. We have found out, though, that the main one is in the park. The last time you went to the digital world, it disappeared and no more appearances were made until after you came back. We think that if you go, then we won't have to worry about being unprotected."

"Well, that's one less thing to worry about," Kazu said. "We can probably just leave tomorrow morning."

"Right. Then let's do it," Henry said.

Mr. Wong sighed heavily as Yamaki nodded.

"Right. Good luck," said Yamaki.

As they walked out of the building, Takato said, "We should tell our parents this time to their face. That way, they know we're going back."

They all agreed and each went home to pack and to say their goodbyes.

* * *

"Why can't I go?!" Suzie yelled.

"Because we don't know what danger is there and I don't want mom and dad to be worrying over you too!" Henry said.

"I don't care! I want to go!"

"You're not going. Besides, you'll have Ai…"

"But she's in Kyoto for a two week field trip! Besides, what about Mako?"

Henry sighed. "We're going to the Digital World to rescue him. He was captured and hopefully that's all we have to do."

The door to Henry's room opened and Mrs. Wong came in. "You're going back, aren't you?"

Henry looked at his mom. "I have to mom."

Tears came down her face as she said, "You don't have to do anything! Why do you think that you have to go there when you don't have to?"

"But I do! A couple of digimon captured one of our friends! We have to go back to rescue him!"

"I don't care! I'm not letting that place take you away again!"

"I'm going anyway," Henry said softly. "Suzie's staying here though."

"No I'm not! I'm going with you!" she yelled.

"Enough!" Mrs. Wong said. "Henry, I know you're older now but you are like your father. I know I can't stop you no matter what I do. Just be careful. Suzie, you're staying here. I don't want to lose any more of you."

Suzie, not sure what to say, started pouting. Henry saw this and sighed. "Suzie, I'm going to talk to dad and he'll make sure we get Lopmon back to you so you're not alone. We don't think there's going to be any other problems than the digimon who took Mako, so we'll probably come back safe and sound. But…if we do need help, I'll make sure they bring you to the Digital World so you can help."

"Really?" she asked.

Henry nodded and tried his best to smile.

Suzie sighed. "I guess I have no choice."

* * *

Rika sat on her bed as she put the final things she needed in her backpack. She was dreading on telling her mom and grandma, but she knew it was better than leaving without saying goodbye. Getting up, she found both of them in the family room watching television. She came out to them and they both looked at her.

"Hello Rika," said her grandma.

"Hi. There's something I need to tell both of you."

Rika's mom stood up. "What is it Rika?"

She sighed and then said carefully, "My friends and I are going back…to the Digital World…"

Her mom bit her lip and said, "Not again."

"I have to. My friend has been taken there and we need to go and rescue him before something bad happens. I'm sorry…but you can't stop me. We're leaving tomorrow morning."

"Rika," her grandma said. "Your mother and I understand, but we don't want you to go."

"However, we won't stand in your way," her mom said. "I know we couldn't before and we can't now. Just be careful."

Rika smiled and nodded. "Don't worry. We'll be back before ya know it."

* * *

Takato went into the restaurant owned by the Kato's. As he did, he saw Jeri at the counter. He breathed deep and walked up to her. She looked up at him and smiled making him smile back.

"Hey Takato."

"Hi Jeri. Listen, there's something I want to tell you."

"What is it?"

"We're going back to the Digital World. Mako's been captured and we're going back to rescue him."

Jeri got a sad look on her face and said, "Oh I see."

"What's wrong Jeri?"

She shook her head. "Nothing…it's just that…I can't go with you."

Takato looked down. "I'm sorry, Jeri."

"It's ok. I understand," she said. "Just be careful."

"Don't worry. I'll come back in no time and we'll see each other again. I promise."

Jeri smiled at him. "Good. I know you never break a promise."

"Yeah. I know."

They talked for a bit more and then Takato left to get ready to leave tomorrow. Once he got home, he went straight to his room to pack and get whatever was necessary. Getting out his navy backpack, he started to put a couple changes of clothes, a bunch of digimon cards, some old that worked in the past and a bunch of new ones.

_Since I've already been to the Digital World, it's easier to know what to bring _Takato thought to himself as he packed a light jacket that wouldn't weigh him down but would keep him warm if there were any places that were chilly. He then picked up his gold D-Arc and looked at it.

"I'm keeping my promise Guilmon," he said to himself. He then put the D-Arc on his desk so that he wouldn't forget it. Grabbing a box from under his bed, he opened it to reveal some memoirs of when he was a tamer. Picking up the dusty and dirty goggles, he looked at them and went to put them on.

"Ow!" Takato yelped as the strap on the goggles broke and snapped his hand. He picked up the goggles and looked at them. "Guess I'll be going without these."

A knock at his door caused him to jump a bit. "Takato? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, mom. I'm fine," he said as he hid his backpack.

The door opened and his mom was standing there. "Just making sure." She then looked at what was in Takato's hand.

Takato looked to see the goggles still in his hand and he chuckled nervously. "Uhhhh……..they broke."

Mrs. Matsuki nodded and sighed. "So when are you leaving?"

"Huh? Uh…well…"

"I know you're leaving again Takato. I guess it was only a matter of time."

Takato looked at his mom. "I'm sorry, mom. But it's important."

"I know it is and so does your father. You're older now and we both now you've done it before so it might be easier to believe you'll be fine."

Takato smiled. "Thanks mom."

"By the way, I got you a little something," she said, handing Takato a small wrapped package. "I was cleaning out your room and I thought you might want something new."

Takato's eyes widened as he saw what was under the wrapping. It was a new pair of goggles that had a black strap and the plastic around the goggles was a red color. He adjusted the strap carefully and put them on. They fit just like his old goggles.

He smiled and said, "Thanks mom."

"You're welcome. Just come home soon."

"Don't worry. I will."

* * *

"I'm telling ya dude. It'd be so much cooler like that."

Kenta raised an eyebrow at Kazu. "Whatever."

"Come on! Have I ever doubted you?"

"Let's see," Kenta said as he went into thought. "There was that one time…"

Kazu groaned. "Never mind!"

Henry smiled at the two. _Just like old times._

Rika sighed. "I better not hear you two throughout the whole trip or I'll just take care of you."

"Rika…" both Kazu and Kenta said.

"Hey guys! Glad you're all here!" Takato said as he trudged up the stone steps.

"About time you got here," Kazu said smugly.

"Yeah, yeah."

Rika looked at Takato and sighed. "Gogglehead's back."

"Hey!" Takato said. "Anyway, is everyone here?"

"Ryo isn't," Kenta said. "But it's still a bit early."

Takato nodded. He turned to Henry. "Suzie coming?"

He shook his head. "No. I decided to just have Lopmon come through the gate. Besides…my mom you know."

"Hey! You guys aren't leaving without me are ya?" Ryo yelled coming up the steps.

"We will if you move any slower!" Rika yelled back.

Everyone sighed at the two. This really was going to feel like old times.

"Ok. If everyone's set we can leave now," Takato said. "Let's go."

The group of tamers walked into the old shrine and went down into the huge hole that was dug such a long time ago. The gate at the end shone brightly, calling to them. Taking a deep breath, the tamers went into the gate. However, instead of going directly into the digital plain, they immediately started freefalling down into the Digital World. Below them were seas of trees and they were heading right for them. They all yelled from the surprise as the ground and trees came closer and closer and suddenly everything went black.

Takato groaned as he started to come to. His head was thumping but nothing else felt broken. Sitting up, he looked into the sky to see a very small dot of the real world. As he started to get up, he stopped. He looked up once more but this time into the trees. Surrounding him were a bunch of digimon that he couldn't see clearly. They all jumped down from the trees and tightly surrounded Takato, as he got ready for anything. His eyes widened as he saw a bunch of digimon that looked like Renamon, but were black. One of them, obviously the leader, went up to him and glared at Takato with red eyes.

"Don't even try to struggle," the dark Renamon said in a deep voice. "You will come with us without resistance."

Before Takato could respond, a bunch of them grabbed him and soon he found himself being carried away very fast by the Renamon. He knew that he couldn't do anything and so did the Renamon, or whatever digimon they were. He soon saw a cave-like structure in the distance and realized they were heading right for it.

_What now? Guilmon…where are you?_


	7. Chapter 07: Faces of Evil

**Ok so it's been a while...a long while. Been sooo busy but I managed to find time to update and write more so once I get on the comp again more chapters will be put up. But hope you like this one and please please review. **

**I would like to thank the reviewers that have reviewed so far: Digi-Hedgebat-Ninja, mangagirl18, Linkmaste, Bluesv20, and George Lennon. Thanks guys you are the best! Also extra thanks to DarkFreaker. **

**Anyway, go on and read this and hope you enjoy!!!**

* * *

BlackGatomon calmly approached the dark figure on the throne of bones. "We have the boy you're looking for." 

"Good. Bring him to me."

Shadramon brought in a struggling Mako, who had regained consciousness. Shadramon stopped beside BlackGatomon.

"Well, well now. We meet at last."

Not being able to see the figure, Mako stared into the dark area. "What do you want?!"

The dark figure chuckled. "I have purpose for you."

"Well whatever it is, you can forget it! I won't do anything for you, so you might as well kill me."

"Now, now," he said as a bronze claw came into the light. The figure placed on clawed finger under Mako's chin. "Don't get too hasty. I will not let you go so easily." He let go of Mako, who shuddered slightly. "Actually, you may have no choice."

"And why's that?" Mako asked through his teeth.

"Look above you."

Mako looked up and his eyes widened. Above him were Guilmon, Terriermon, Renamon, Calumon, Monodromon, and MarineAngemon encased in some sort of clear glass appearing to be asleep.

"One escaped…but you Mako…" Mako looked again at the darkness and two red eyes protruded from the darkness. "…will make an excellent addition to my collection."

**Chapter 07:**

**Faces of Evil!**

**Takato's Peril!**

Takato sighed, sitting in the gloomy darkness. There were no windows in his cell, but the emerald that was all over the walls gave off a dim glow. There was no escape for him at this point. He wasn't tied or chained down, so he could move freely in his cell. The digimon, BlackRenamon he discovered, knew that there was no way a human could escape, and Takato knew that too. He closed his eyes. He wasn't sure if it was night or day or how long it had been, but he only guessed a day.

Footsteps were suddenly heard in the corridor. Takato opened his eyes and stayed still. They came closer and stopped in front of the doorway. Takato heard the lock moving and unlocking. It slowly opened to reveal three BlackRenamon.

The first one said, "Come with us."

Takato slowly stood up and walked out, letting the other two BlackRenamon grab hold of each arm. They led him out through different hallways and finally came out into a main corridor. The emerald still glowed dimly but it was brighter because of the room size. They put Takato in front of a BlackRenamon upon a dark throne that glittered with emerald. Takato also saw that there was a bunch of BlackRenamon in the room watching him carefully. His attention went to the front when the BlackRenamon leader rose from his throne. As he did so, Takato was pushed to his knees to honor their leader.

"Is there any others that you've found?" the leader said loudly.

"No, sir," the three BlackRenamon said that stood near Takato.

Takato sighed inwardly. If the others weren't found than that meant they were somewhere else, and he hoped it was safer. He stared straight ahead at the leader so as not to seem distracted and anger them.

The leader BlackRenamon came closer and looked down at Takato. "Human…how dare you trespass into our territory. This forest is ours and will remain ours. You shall be punished for your impudence."

Takato gritted his teeth. Not being able to defend himself, he wasn't being very patient with these BlackRenamon. If only Guilmon were with him…

The BlackRenamon leader gave a smile that wasn't meant to be amusing. He leaned down to come face to face with Takato. "Do you have anything you would like to say…_human_?"

Takato noticed the digimon's forcefulness on the word 'human'. This wasn't good for him at all. These digimon not only hated trespassers, but they hated human trespassers so he knew whatever was going to happen wasn't going to be taken lightly.

"Why don't you just let me go? I haven't done anything to you."

"Trespassers like you need to be dealt with and I will not risk you running to find friends, if there are any, to come back and fight us. We want to keep our territory and no one is going to take it away. You must be punished…so that way I wouldn't have to worry about you ever again."

As the leader rose up again, Takato said, "What if the punishment you give me isn't enough?"

Before the BlackRenamon could scold their prisoner for talking to their leader in such a way, the head BlackRenamon laughed heartedly at Takato's statement. "Oh…don't worry. The punishment you will receive shall be enough to keep you quiet and to not risk us of any harm."

Takato frowned, not liking the happy tone the leader was giving off. It wasn't going to be anything that didn't involve torture or worse.

The BlackRenamon leader looked out to his followers and rose his paws up. "What shall his punishment be?!"

The three BlackRenamon by Takato started to chant silently and Takato could hear what they were saying and it sent chills up his spine. Soon the rest of them joined in and the chant got louder and louder.

"DEATH…DEATH…DEATH…DEATH…DEATH…DEATH…DEATH…"

The leader held up his paws once again and the chanting silently ceased. He smiled, as if that was what he was waiting for. "Then it is decided. Tomorrow, at high noon, the _human _will be put to death at where he dared to trespass. The ones who brought him in will have the honor in doing so."

The BlackRenamon cheered as the leader went back to his throne. Takato was then forced onto his feet and taken back to his cell as Takato wondered how he was going to get out of this one.

Mako was in a similar state as he sat in a dark room. He wouldn't call it a cell exactly since it was big and the only way he could tell was because of the big fireplace that was on one side of the room. It was the only light source and so far he could only tell that the room was dark, a bit damp, and mostly made of concrete. No windows were in this room except the one in the wooden door behind him. He sighed and stayed by the fire where at least he was keeping warm. It had been a while since the two digimon had put him in here.

"Grrrrrrrrrr…."

Mako held his stomach as it growled out into the dark room. He hadn't had anything to eat in a while so he figured his stomach was ready to eat anything. He leaned back and relaxed so his stomach wouldn't start hurting too much from hunger.

"Tip…tap…tip…tap…tip…tap…"

Mako sat up directly as he heard footsteps echo inside the room. He had not heard the door open and the reason was because the door hadn't opened. Also the footsteps were coming from the opposite end of the room where the door was and there was no other way out or in of this place. Mako had made sure of that.

"Tip…tap…tip…tap…tip…tap…"

Whoever it was, it was taking its time to get to Mako. The footsteps were chilling enough but the fact he couldn't see the figure or even hear any other sound from it was another chill factor.

"Tip…tap…tip…tap tap."

The final two steps had indicated the figure had stopped, but Mako couldn't see or hear anything and no shadow was given by the fireplace. He then heard something metal lay on the concrete ground and then it slid towards him. As it stopped in front of him, Mako could see it was a tray of food with water. He stared into the darkness again but before he could say anything, the figure spoke first.

"I figured you might be hungry. Don't worry it's not poisoned. We want you alive for some time, which is why we won't do anything to you unless it is necessary."

The voice brought the hairs on Mako's neck stand up. He wasn't sure why or how, but the figure sounded like him except in a more robotic tone. Now he was thankful the figure had not come into any light.

Finding his voice, Mako said, "Who are you?"

"Don't worry about that. Eat."

Knowing he wouldn't get much of an answer, he slowly ate the food and drank the water. When he was done, he slid the metal tray back across the room. He heard the figure pick it up and walk back to the other side. The footsteps silently faded away and Mako listened for more. When he was sure there was no sign of the figure, he quickly went across to where he heard the footsteps last. He felt the cold, solid wall of concrete all around and realized there was no possible way anyone could've come through. Whether or not it was a digimon would have to remain a mystery to Mako for now. He went back to the fireplace and sat by it, trying to get rid of the chills throughout his body.

Takato heard the door open and he sat up trying to appear awake after his sleep. The three BlackRenamon came in and led him out of his dark cell. They went a different way through the cavern then they had gone the previous day. They walked into corridors and Takato stopped paying attention to where they were going after a while because of how many they were twisting and turning into. He finally saw the opening of the cave and squinted from the bright sunlight. He saw he was still in the forest as they led him towards it. They went deeper and deeper into it and Takato tried to think of a way to get out of this. His hands were bound behind him and he had nothing else with him except the clothes on his back. Takato wondered what would happen to him and if the others were all right. If Takato wasn't so busy into his thoughts he would've noticed a figure following close behind. If the BlackRenamon weren't so busy leading Takato to his death they would've noticed as well. Luckily though, they didn't and Takato realized he needed a miracle.

_More than a miracle…I need an extra life._

The BlackRenamon stopped at an opening in the middle of the forest. Takato realized this was where he was to be executed. He started to get nervous and nauseous at the same time but tried not to shake.

"Anything else you would like to say—

Before the BlackRenamon could finish his sentence, they all screamed in pain. Takato was thrown down to the ground and couldn't move because of his hands being bound. He heard the BlackRenamon fight something but then he heard their curses and fled. It was silent for a bit and then Takato could hear faint footsteps coming towards him. He knew whoever it was may or may not help him out of his bondage but he hoped it was a friend.

"Well I'm not surprised you got into that mess, it's very like you. But at least I was out lookin' for ya otherwise I wouldn't have found ya. The good thing is you're all right for now…"

Takato's eyes widened to their fullest. He knew that voice, even though it had matured over the years. He turned around as best he could and looked up. The figure standing beside him smirked as their eyes met.

"Impmon??"

* * *

**Ok now to press the little purple box and hit 'Review'. Go ahead don't be shy. **


	8. Chapter 08: Digivolution Catastrophe

NEW CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!! Please review...I would really appreciate it. I'll even go on my knees. lol

* * *

"Impmon! Wow, it's been so long…" 

Impmon rolled his eyes. "Yea, yea. Enough with the sappy stuff. Hold still." He brought a flame to the tip of his finger and burned off the ropes that bound Takato's hands.

Takato rubbed his sore wrists. "Where are the others?"

"Back at the camp we made. Everyone made it down around the same place except you wound up in the BlackRenamon's territory," Impmon casually said.

"What about Guilmon….and everyone else?"

Impmon sighed. "I'll tell you on the way back. It'll take a bit."

Takato got up and Impmon explained as they walked back through the other side of the forest, opposite of where the BlackRenamon were.

"When we first came back to the Digital World, we landed here in the forest. It was easier for us to get back our strength and digivolve since we could easily hide. We stayed here and waited for the gate to open again. Years went by and we hadn't seen anything. Then, about a week ago, a digimon attacked the forest. We tried to fight it, but it was a mega, so all we could really do was try to get away. It captured the others but Lopmon and I managed to escape. However, she was transported to the Real World through a gate and then a little while after is when you guys came crashing down."

Takato looked down. "Man, that's not good. Your tamer—"

"Yea I know," he interrupted. Takato looked at him. "The others told me what happened. Looks like we'll have to find whoever this digimon is."

Takato nodded. "Well we have you so hopefully that'll help."

Impmon sighed heavily. Takato stopped beside him and looked at him.

"What is it?"

"We have one problem…"

"What's that?"

"At first, I could digivolve to mega, but...after a while...I wasn't able to anymore." Impmon looked at Takato. "I can't digivolve without Mako."

* * *

**Chapter 08:**

**Digivolution Catastrophe!**

**Destruction, Peace, and Chaos!**

* * *

"So, where are the others if you came looking for me?" Takato asked as they walked further into the forest. 

"Don't worry. They're well hidden. You gotta remember that this world is different from yours," Impmon replied without looking back.

"Well our world is still different to you though."

Impmon shrugged. "I guess."

"What do you mean you guess?"

He growled in his throat. "Look, Takato. My memories of being in the Digital World are fuzzy, like trying to remember a dream. I don't know why but they are. Most of my memories are in your world."

Takato didn't say anything more and they continued to walk in silence. Impmon finally stopped at a large tree. Takato saw it having a huge trunk and looked up to see nothing but leaves and branches go high into the sky but couldn't see the tree's top. It gave a soothing sound as the wind blew through its leaves.

He then felt Impmon nudge him and he followed him. Impmon went through the tree, as if it was transparent. Takato, not surprised, followed and then he found himself in a semi-dark room that had wood floor, a lit fireplace in the left corner, a little couch by the wall on the right side, a small bookcase across from the fireplace, and a thin curtain that was in the doorway to lead to the next room, which Takato could see it was a kitchen.

"What is this place?" Takato whispered.

"My own hideout," Impmon replied. "All of us, the other digimon I mean, found this place. It just so happened that we were all out when that digimon attacked us. So far we've been safe here."

"Where is everyone?"

"Upstairs…I already told them you were here."

Takato nodded but suddenly heard rumbling come from upstairs. It sounded like an earthquake and then suddenly he saw faces come through the doorway that had the curtain over it.

"Takato!!" a bunch of voices yelled.

There was a bunch of commotion as everyone surrounded him asking him questions. He tried to answer but there were too many voices and too many questions. Impmon finally got fed up with the noise and whistled loud and sharp, which put everyone in silence.

"Sheesh. It's just the goggle-head, no need to get worked up over 'im."

"Whatever, Impmon," Kazu said. "At least now we know he's still alive."

"Yea," Rika said. "But now we have to figure out where those two digimon took Mako."

Everyone nodded, but Ryo piped up. "Who cares? He got himself captured. We didn't come here to rescue him."

"We did too, Ryo," Kenta said. "That was one reason. The other one was to find our digimon."

Rika looked at Ryo with a death look. "Grow up Ryo. Stop being such a hard-ass."

"Have they been fighting again?" Takato asked Henry.

Henry nodded. "Yea, ever since we got here practically."

"I see…well what are we going to do now?"

Everyone thought for a while until a few stomachs started to nosily growl.

"I guess we eat and plan," Takato said, laughing nervously.

"All right! Food!" Kazu yelled.

Everyone sighed as Kazu ran into the kitchen. They slowly walked after him and everyone pitched in to help make everything. Impmon made sure no one made a mess. It wasn't a big kitchen. The counters with the stove and sink were on the right wall, the refrigerator was right next to it on the far wall and the table and chairs were across from the counters. They managed to make a halfway decent meal and everyone sat at the table and ate. Even though Kazu and Kenta ate like pigs, they talked about what they should do on the situation with Mako and everyone's partner digimon. They finally decided on pursuing the two digimon who took Mako, since they might have connection with what happened to everyone's digimon.

"The only problem is finding out where they are," Henry said.

"We don't even know where we are. How are we supposed to find them?" Kazu asked.

"Impmon, do you know where at in the Digital World we ended up in?" Takato asked.

Impmon sighed. "All I know is we're pretty far from the top layer. You can hardly see the Real World but none of the data streams come this far so we're safe from those."

"At least we won't get separated," Takato said. "I wonder if any of the sovereigns know."

"Even if they do, we are nowhere near the Land of the Sovereigns," Rika pointed out.

Before any more could be said, a crash happened outside causing the whole hideout to shake and everyone fell to the floor from the impact.

"What was that?!" Ryo exclaimed.

"I'm not sure. Come on!" Takato said, getting up and running to the front entrance.

Everyone followed him closely and Impmon got ahead to peer out. They all walked outside and observed the surrounding area, but nothing seemed to be there. Leaves had been knocked to the ground, but the wind blew steadily.

"It's too quiet," Impmon mumbled.

They stood there quietly, trying to figure out where the crash came from. After a few minutes, nothing happened.

"Do you think it left?" Kenta whispered.

"I'm not sure," Henry responded.

The leaves on the ground started to get picked up by the wind, and then suddenly a huge whirlwind surrounded everyone. Everyone yelled in surprise and then in pain as an unseen force cut every tamer on a random part of the body and Impmon as well. The wind died and everyone was kneeling or on the ground from pain on where the attack was taken place on their body. Takato had got cut across his chest and then heard something. He looked up to see a digimon hovering over by them. It was a long pink digimon with a blue mane and one part of it was long and curled at the end; its hands were two sharp blades and it had clawed feet; the chest was white and it had a blue star on its forehead and a long design in dark pink on its body; it lastly had two blades in its mouth as tusks. The digimon stared at Takato and the others while they were on the ground.

"Is that the digimon that attacked you, Impmon?" Takato asked.

Impmon looked at the hovering digimon, holding his arm. "No. This is a completely different digimon than the one before. But I do know what this digimon is."

"Really?" Henry asked through gritted teeth. He was holding a bleeding arm. "What is it?"

"Her name is Kyukimon. She can chop up anything surrounding of things without distinction. But their speed is very fast and it can chop up anything in its whirlwind attack called 'Blade Twister'."

"Why didn't she chop us up then?" Ryo asked, holding his leg.

"Because my master wants you alive," Kyukimon said softly.

"Who is this 'master' of yours?" Takato asked.

"He is the bringer of peace to this world, and of destruction and doom to yours. He has asked me to bring you humans to him. You are worthless without your partners, which is why he wanted them taken before you came."

_So he's the one behind this, whoever this master is, _Henry thought.

"Give us back our partners!" Takato yelled.

Kyukimon laughed. "You really think we're that gullible? Maybe a sacrifice should be made for your impudence." She lunged at Takato, her blades ready to slice him through.

"Petite Twister!"

A brown whirlwind hit Kyukimon but didn't cause much damage. It did, however, distract the digimon to see who had interfered. Takato looked and his jaw dropped when he saw the brown bunny known as Lopmon.

"Are you guys ok?" another voice said.

They looked to see Suzie in a pink shirt with khaki pants, a yellow scarf tied around her neck, and white sneakers.

"Suzie?!" Henry yelled. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't just stay home, Henry," she answered. "I'm a tamer too and I'm helping whether you like it or not." Without waiting for an answer from her brother, she looked to her partner by her. "Ready, Lopmon?"

Lopmon looked up at Suzie and said, "Of course."

Suzie took out her pink D-Arc and a digivolution card. She put the D-Ark in front of her and slid the card upwards. "Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution Activate!"

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION

"Lopmon matrix digivolve to…Antylamon!"

Antylamon stood before them, taller than what she was before. She looked at Kyukimon and charged at her as her hands morphed into ax heads. "Bunny Blades!"

Kyukimon dodged the attack with ease. "Sanrensei!" Her eyes glowed blue and a psychic attack was thrown at Antylamon.

Antylamon barely made the attack miss her, but she took the advantage and threw Kyukimon into a tree with another Bunny Blade attack.

"This isn't over…I promise you," Kyukimon hissed before vanishing into thin air.

Antylamon glowed and de-digivolved back into Lopmon. "I'm glad that's over."

Everyone managed to get up, despite the injuries each person received. Henry walked over to Suzie and sighed. "Thanks…Suzie."

Suzie smiled and said, "That's what I'm here for."

"What about mom and dad though?"

Suzie shrugged. "They'll get over it. I left a note so they shouldn't worry too much."

Henry shook his head but smiled at the same time.

"Well, let's get back in the hideout and get everyone treated," Impmon said.

"You're hurt too!" Kazu yelled.

"Yeah! Stop acting all tough like nothing happened," Kenta added.

Impmon snorted. "I'm fine. Unlike you humans, I can take just about any—

He was interrupted when his eyes dilated and he went to his knees in pain.

"Impmon! Are you all right?" Takato asked, alarmed.

After a bit, he said, "I'm fine."

"Here, Impmon. We'll help you," Suzie said as she pulled gently on the digimon's arm. Lopmon used her long ears to help pick up Impmon by the other arm. They led him to the hideout as the others followed.

"Thanks," he mumbled to them. Before going any further, he added, "Don't get used to it."

"Ok," Suzie said cheerfully.

They all got into the hideout and bandaged up their wounds they received from Kyukimon. A few went to sleep upstairs but the others remained downstairs and just sat around so the injuries could heal.

* * *

BlackGatomon leaped down from a rafter above, landing gracefully in front of the throne of bones. "I have come as you said, master." 

A rattled voice said, "BlackGatomon. Bring me the tamers."

She bowed gracefully. "As you wish. Shall I bring Shadramon with me?"

"Do what you must. I want them alive. Make sure the other digimon is also apprehended."

"Without his partner he is useless. I'll bring him with ease."

"Good. Also, have Kyukimon come to me."

BlackGatomon smiled with a glint in her eye. "Of course. As soon as I call her, I will go to the tamers."

"Do not fail me, BlackGatomon."

She bowed once again and left the room. On her way out, she saw Kyukimon and looked at the ultimate digimon. "The master wants to see you."

Kyukimon frowned and said, "I'll go to him now." She hovered down the hallway and went into the room and stopped in front of the throne. "Yes sire?"

"Kyukimon," the voice said. "You were willing to sacrifice one of the humans, am I right?"

Kyukimon cursed under her breath. "Y…Yes sire. I did."

"If there's one thing I did not ask, Kyukimon, is that you may kill a human or digimon. Did I give you the honor to do so?"

"No…you did not."

A bronze claw suddenly came out from the shadows and grabbed Kyukimon by the throat. "No I did not. You have failed to follow orders, Kyukimon. I asked you to do only one thing and you failed."

"P…Please…I can redeem…myself…" she gasped, as the more powerful digimon choked her.

Red eyes protruded from the darkness. "You can redeem yourself…in the after life!"

BlackGatomon chuckled as she heard the final tortured screams of Kyukimon. "A lesson learned for Kyukimon. Too bad she'll never live to learn from it."

She walked out, looking for Shadramon so they could bring the tamers to the master of destruction and doom.


	9. Chapter 09: Evil's Glory

**Yay! Another chapter. Sorry for my delays but I hope it's worth it. Please review my work. I've appreciated all reviews thus far. I'm trying to get more people interested since I'm planning this to be a series. Oh well, beggars can't be choosers. Also, Dark-Freaker, you are right about what you wrote in your last review. :P Thanks!**

* * *

"How are we expected to find them in this place?" BlackGatomon asked aloud as Shadramon flew over the forest with her in his arm. "I mean…it would be easier if we had some sort of a clue."

Shadramon just nodded as he kept flying. BlackGatomon kept looking down at the dark forest since she was the only digimon with a keen night vision. She suddenly saw movement and a light source, which was a small fire.

"They might have answers," she thought aloud. "Shadramon, go down there."

Shadramon obeyed as they flew down silently to the ground by the fire. As they landed, five BlackRenamon turned at the intruders. One of the leaders stood up, facing the newcomers.

"Who are you? You must leave at once," the BlackRenamon said.

BlackGatomon looked at the BlackRenamon with annoyance. "We should be the ones asking the questions around here. Do you know of any humans that have come into this world?"

"Silence!" the BlackRenamon said, charging at BlackGatomon.

Shadramon was about to step in when BlackGatomon held up a gloved paw and let the foolish BlackRenamon proceed. He charged and attacked her with his 'Emerald Blast' attack. She nimbly dodged the shards of emeralds and jumped into the air. Before he knew it, she kicked him just right in the back of the neck, causing a sharp crack to be heard. The BlackRenamon fell to the ground motionless and a few seconds later, he was deleted.

"Now then," BlackGatomon said, grabbing the attention of the rest of the BlackRenamon. "I asked a simple question. Do you know of any humans that have come into the Digital World and, if you do, where are they?"

**Chapter 09:**

**Evil's Glory!**

Mako banged against the heavy wooden door with his fists and body. He knew that there was no chance of getting out, but the other thing that was with him was causing terror in his body. His mind was shut off as he kept banging. He didn't even acknowledge the pain that his hands were screaming as blood dripped down slightly from cutting them against the door. He stopped for a bit to catch his breath and groaned from the sickness in his stomach.

Tip…tap…tip…tap…

Mako straightened up as his pulse got faster and his breathing got heavier. He started to bang against the door once again and it seemed like no matter how much noise he made, the sound of footsteps could still be heard.

Tip…tap…tip…tap…

"Let me out!" he finally screamed.

Tip…tap…tip…tap…

He scraped his fingers against the door, causing skin to peel off. He didn't care or didn't realize it. He had to get out before whatever it was got to him.

Tip…tap…tip…tap…

It didn't seem that the footsteps were getting closer yet, which registered in Mako's mind that whatever it was, was playing with his head. Mako stopped for a bit, but the footsteps could still be heard. Whatever it was, it was coming and Mako knew that he couldn't stop it.

Tip…tap…tip…tap…

* * *

Takato groaned as he started to wake up. At first, he forgot where he was, but after feeling the gauze on his chest and looking at the poorly makeshift wooden bed he was laying in, he remembered. He was in the Digital World with everyone else and they were focusing on getting back their partners and rescuing Mako. Looking around, he remembered that Henry and Ryo were in the same room on two different beds. But, they were empty so he figured they were already downstairs. Takato carefully got out of bed and put on his red shirt. He carefully went down the crooked wooden stairs and saw everyone in the kitchen eating. 

"Hey, sleeping beauty," Kazu said. "How was your sleep?"

"Good," Takato mumbled, trying to ignore Kazu's teasing.

Rika rolled her eyes and said, "We managed to save a plate for you. It's on the counter."

"Thanks," he said, picking up the plate of food. He sat down and ate with everyone in silence. Takato saw only Kazu, Kenta, Henry, and Rika at the table. Carefully picking out his words, he asked where everyone else was.

"Suzie and Lopmon went to find some fruit or something else to eat," Henry said. "Impmon went to check out any of the other areas and Ryo just said he was going for a walk around here."

"Oh, I see. How long have they been gone for?"

"Only about 20 minutes. I'm sure the only one who will be last is Impmon, since he's looking around."

"Are we sure it's safe to let them go off on there own?" Kenta asked quietly.

"Ryo will be fine since he's been here before, which is longer than we have," Rika said. "Suzie has Lopmon and Impmon can at least hold himself off until he gets to us."

"But still…"

Kazu nudged Kenta in the shoulder. "Come on, dude. Stop worrying about it. They'll be fine. It's not like we haven't done this before."

"Yeah, you guys are the masterminds of getting everyone lost and not doing what you're asked to do," Rika said.

Kazu glared. "Hey, we were kids then. But now we're manly men."

"Yeah, and you smell like it too," she retorted.

"Hey!" Kazu and Kenta said.

"Guys, knock it off. This isn't the best time to fight," Henry said. Then he looked at Kazu and Kenta. "Although it would be nice if you two cleaned up a bit."

Kazu stood up. "Fine. I'll go wash up, but you better not complain once we actually head out."

"It's called a pond. Use it!" Rika yelled at him as he walked out.

Kenta sighed. "Sometimes life would be easier if we didn't have the fun stuff of being a teenager." He went back to eating and ignored Rika looking at him.

Suzie and Lopmon came in from outside with nothing. "A lot of things around here aren't very edible."

"It's ok," Henry said. "We'll figure out something."

Ryo and Impmon came back around the same time. Impmon said that he couldn't find any disturbance in the forest so far and everything looked clear to travel. Everyone agreed that they had to leave and find out where to go, but no one was sure.

"Should we just choose a direction to go to?" Kenta asked.

"We probably should. It's the only thing that we can do," Henry responded.

Suddenly, Impmon tensed up and looked toward the window outside. The tamers noticed this.

"What is it, Impmon?" Takato asked.

"There's something…"

A huge explosion caused the doorway and half of the room to disintegrate while everyone was thrown back from the force of it. Before they could do anything, they were suddenly paralyzed to the ground. BlackGatomon came out of the smoke, her eyes glowing blue. She was using her 'Dark Eye Hypnosis', which was why no one could move. Shadramon came in after her and, after the smoke cleared, the BlackRenamon could be seen standing by what used to be the doorway.

BlackGatomon chuckled. "You know, without the BlackRenamon's help, we would have never found you. Luckily for us, you are now attainted and you will come with us to our master."

"We're…not…going…with you…" Takato struggled to say through his gritted teeth.

BlackGatomon just laughed. "I don't think you're in that position to say such a thing. All of you tamers are the same. All talk, no bite."

"If…you didn't….sneak attack us…we would be…a better…threat…" Ryo said.

She yawned and said, "I'm tired of this." She turned to the BlackRenamon standing outside. "You two get these humans and those digimon tied up. You will be rewarded graciously for helping us."

The two BlackRenamon nodded and quickly tied Takato, Henry, and Rika together, Kazu, Kenta, and Ryo together, and Suzie, Lopmon and Impmon together. BlackGatomon released her hypnosis attack once they were securely tied up. Then she gave a look of thought as if remembering something.

"I just remembered. My master wanted one more thing done."

She walked up to the tied up tamers and started to take their D-Arcs. Once she got all of them, she put them in a bag.

"What are you doing with those?" Rika yelled.

"We don't want any digimon evolving now, do we? This will just keep things simple and secure." She gave all of them an evil look. "You should be more worried about my master than about your stupid little devices."

With that said, the each BlackRenamon took one group that was tied up and Shadramon took the remaining group. BlackGatomon jumped on Shadramon's back as he took off into the air with the BlackRenamon running at a very fast speed below them, trying to keep up.

"Soon, Shadramon, this world and the other world will belong to all viruses that wish to conquer it," she whispered in the insect's ear.

Shadramon nodded and kept flying onward in the sky. Soon, a dark aura could be seen in the distance and under it were three jagged black mountains that reached through the sky.

"Soon," she said, looking at the distant mountains. "Everything will be how it should've been when the prophecy was discovered."


	10. Chapter 10: A Darker Evil

**Hey everyone! I finally wrote more chapters so for now I just need to upload them on here when I get a chance to. I'll upload as soon as I can for each new chapter. I'm very sorry about the delay. Work has kept me busy. But I have new chapters so hopefully this makes up for my delay. Thanks to everyone who's hung on so far and I hope to get more people reading this. Thanks again!! PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Mako was tired. He was breathing heavily as he looked at his cut hands as well as he could in the dark. They were sore and scabbed, and he didn't have the energy to yell anymore. As he closed his eyes, he heard a soft laugh. He opened them again and stood up. He looked around but could see nothing. The laugh became louder and it was all around him.

"Have you given up trying the inevitable?" The voice surrounded him as if it was everywhere. "You are trapped here…with me. There is no escape."

"Who are you?" he asked, not yelling.

"Why should it matter? Your friends can't help you. Your digimon can't help you. And no one else is here, but me."

Tip…tap…tip…tap

Mako could hear it come, but as it came closer he could feel the evil presence that was driving his adrenaline up. He backed against the door, his heart thumping rapidly.

"Leave me alone! What do you want with me?!" he screamed.

Tip…

"I want…

Tap…

"…what you already…

Tip…

"…have."

Tap…

"Stay away from me!"

Tip…

"Who are you?!"

Tap…

"I…

Tip…

"…am…

Tap.

"…you."

Mako's eyes widened. "What?"

A pale hand with sharp nails suddenly grabbed Mako's shirt collar and hoisted him up. Mako struggled to keep his eyes opened and then the light shone brighter. What Mako saw made him scream in terror.

Mako's own face looked at him and grinned evilly. The only difference was that this one had pale skin, cuts all across its face, and his eyes were wild and dilated.

"What's wrong, Mako? I thought you would enjoy the thought of…another you."

Its nails dug into Mako's neck, as he kept trying to gasp for air. His other self was the last thing he saw before he blacked out into darkness.

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

**A Darker Evil!**

* * *

Takato grimaced as the rope dug into his arms as he tried to move them. However, nothing was working and he couldn't get anyone on his group free. The other two groups that were tied were nearby, but everything was in darkness except the places where flame torches were.

"Don't strain yourself, Takato," Henry said behind him. "Let's just see what happens."

Takato nodded and then he saw BlackGatomon and the two BlackRenamon come up to them. They each grabbed a group and took them towards the main chamber.

"Do not say anything to my master unless he asks you to. If you do, then you will be severely punished," BlackGatomon said.

They put the tied tamers and digimon in front of a throne of skulls, then BlackGatomon and the two BlackRenamon went on one knee.

"We have brought them to you, master. I did not fail you."

"Thank you, BlackGatomon. And of course the help you've had. This will be a remarkable victory for all virus types, except for one." Red eyes glowed out at Impmon, who stared right back.You, a virus type, have sided with humans and other digimon. I cannot let this pass by without punishment."

Impmon spit at him and said, "Do what you want. I've faced death more times than I can count, so I'm not afraid of you."

"I see," the digimon said. "Then I'll make sure you suffer greatly. BlackGatomon, do you have the devices?"

"Yes, sire." She handed a bronze claw the bag with the tamer's D-Arcs in it. Another bronze claw tipped the brown bag over as all of the D-Arcs spilled into his hand.

"Well done."

"What do you want with us?" Takato asked.

"Silence, you fool," BlackGatomon hissed.

"No. Let the human speak."

Takato regained his posture and said, "Why are we here and why did you take Mako and our digimon hostage?"

"Mako? You mean the dark human…he was a necessary capture. You see, he will help us in our reign. If his partner shared the same outlook, he would be joining him."

"Mako's helping them?" Henry whispered in disbelief.

"No! He wouldn't do that!" Takato said.

The digimon chuckled. "I never said he was helping willingly. But it's nice to see how you quickly betray your own kind. This will make things easier. As for your digimon, we didn't want any interruptions. It was only necessary to do so. But…I should let them come back into consciousness so they can see what their fate is."

A bronze claw rose up as the glass cubes with the digimon in them came down to the ground. Once they landed, BlackGatomon and the BlackRenamon moved closer to the throne, and then the glass melted away. The digimon groaned and opened their eyes from a long sleep.

"Guilmon!" Takato yelled, trying not to let his eyes water.

The red dinosaur digimon looked and saw his tamer tied with everyone else.

"Takato!" he exclaimed as he ran over to his tamer.

"Hey Henry!" Terriermon said, looking up at Henry.

"Terriermon…" he said.

"Hey, Renamon," Rika said, looking up at her partner.

"Rika, it's so good to see you again," she said. "Hold still."

Renamon cut the ropes off of everyone, letting them free and able to stand.

"Gaurdramon, it's great to see you," Kazu said.

"You too," he replied.

MarineAngemon hugged Kenta's shoulder as Kenta said, "Hey buddy. I missed you too."

"Hey Ryo," Monodramon said. "Been a while."

"Yea, it has."

Everyone looked at the throne where the red eyes were still seen. No one was sure what to do. They were free, but didn't have their D-Arcs.

"Such a lovely reunion," the digimon mocked. "Too bad it won't last long."

"Why do you want to control both worlds?" Henry asked. "What did anyone do to you?"

"I have my own reasons for controlling the two worlds, and why should I explain myself to you? I have everything set for play. I hold the strings and you are merely puppets to me." He looked at the D-Arcs in his one hand. "But there are still things that need to be done to make sure you don't interrupt." The digimon clamped his hand shut, destroying the D-Arcs.

Everyone was shocked. Their D-Arcs, the only way their digimon could evolve, were gone.

"What do we do now?" Rika said quietly.

"I'm not sure, but somehow we have to stop this," Takato said. "First, though, we have to get Mako and get out of here."

* * *

Mako opened his eyes. He was in complete darkness, but he could still feel the wooden door. He sat up and leaned against the door, but caught himself when it suddenly creaked opened. He couldn't feel the evil presence anymore, so whatever was in with him that looked like him was now loose in the Digital World. 


	11. Chapter 11: Escaping Defeat

**READ BEFORE READING THIS CHAPTER!! CRUCIAL TO THE STORY!!**

**OK, well I've officially messed this up, so before you read this chapter I want to make one thing straight. I was supposed to say this in the beginning of the story but I didn't. After getting confused why my ages weren't adding up to the storyline (and re-reading reviews) I realized I forgot to say that this was after the last Tamers movie. (forgot to jot down in notes ;-; ) And yes, I will explain myself. (ahem) In the last tamers movie, we know Rika had her birthday and yadda yadda yadda. Well, here it is. In the Tamers season, everyone was 10 except the youngsters and Ryo (who we mostly have said is 14 from what I've heard). In the movie, I'm guessing it was one year later from that season (and if I'm wrong please don't hurt me). So we go 5 years from that movie to this story (or 6 years from the season if you haven't seen the movie). So I will say ages here before we continue. **

**Tamers excluding Ryo, Suzie, Ai, and Mako: 16 (oh my, yes.)**

**Ryo: 19 (he hasn't hit his b-day yet so don't yell at me that it's wrong)**

**Suzie: 11 **

**Ai and Mako: 14 (yes I think they were older than Suzie in the season, so I guessed and said they were 8 at that time)**

**(huff huff) I think that's it. If you're confused or have any questions please ask me in your review. I'm very very sorry but it is crucial so this is why I've done this. Also I'm sorry for the delay but after getting the flu twice in two weeks in a row and then getting a bad allergic reaction to some soap (evil) plus school and work it's been hard. But I got it up and more is coming so thank you to everyone that's been patient with me and I very much appreciate it. **

**Ok I'm done now. So please READ AND REVIEW and I will read your reviews and then we'll all be happy and laugh and giggle and have some tea. THANKS!!!**

* * *

"Why is it so dark in here?" Mako whispered to himself.

He carefully walked along the hallway, gliding his hand across the damp stone to lead his way. He felt lightheaded and his heart felt heavy, but he kept going. He stopped for a minute to rest and felt his pockets. His D-Arc was gone, so there was nothing he could do. He growled and cursed at the digimon that took him hostage. As he kept going, he saw a light up ahead and heard voices. He carefully and quietly crept up behind the wall and peeked out to see all of the tamers and the digimon, but he also saw the hand crush the D-Arcs into nothingness. Mako hissed, but stood his ground. He couldn't let anyone see him yet.

"If you're so powerful then why are you afraid of us digivolving?" Kenta asked.

"Yeah, really," said Kazu.

"Your digivolving doesn't scare me, but if we fought, it'd just be a waste of time," the dark digimon said. "This way, I can take over both worlds and the prophecy will not be fulfilled. It's just so much easier."

_The prophecy?_ Mako wondered.

"What prophecy?" Ryo asked.

"There is a prophecy that was made ages ago by ancient digimon," Renamon said. "It was found a long time ago by a powerful digimon and destroyed the types of digimon who were mentioned in the prophecy. It was a massacre but the digimon responsible were stopped and no one has heard of the prophecy since."

"So how do you know?" Henry asked.

BlackGatomon said, "Well we copied the prophecy of course. And we won't let it happen like the ancients wanted it to."

_So that's what's going on… _Mako thought to himself.

"You can't change a prophecy that's been around for a long time," Ryo said. "It's impossible."

"It may be impossible for you, but for us it will be the greatest moment in digimon history," the dark digimon said. "We just have one more thing left to do."

BlackGatomon nodded as the BlackRenamon and Shadramon came forward towards the tamers. "And that's to destroy you!" she said as they attacked the group.

**Chapter 11:**

**Escaping Defeat**

As they charged the group, the tamers' digimon were ready to face them, even if they couldn't digivolve. Once they got close enough, Renamon unleashed the first attack.

"Diamond Storm!" she yelled as thousands of light shards hit the virus type digimon.

BlackGatomon hissed and kept charging, despite the brutal attack.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon aimed and hit a couple of the DarkRenamon while the other ones kept coming.

Once they were close enough, they started attacking with their own attacks. Soon, the two groups were battling it out.

_I have to find a way to help them, _Mako thought to himself. _We're all in a bad situation and need to get out of here and fast. _

He looked around and saw a ledge high up along the wall that went over the entire room. He saw that this part of the room was made out of jagged rock, and that he could climb up it as long as he was careful. He got a few footholds and started climbing up swiftly but silently as the battle raged below him.

Even though the group led by BlackGatomon was small, they had an advantage at being slightly more powerful. After fighting for a while, they stopped and both sides were getting tired. But BlackGatomon wasn't ready to give up. She stood there and looked behind her to see that the other digimon on her side were ready to keep fighting. She smiled and gave a nod to proceed and got nods in return.

They started to attack again, but before they could, they heard a yell come from above them. Everyone, including the tamers, looked up to see a figure jump off the ledge. Rocks suddenly came down between the tamers and the viral digimon, making BlackGatomon's group run back so they wouldn't get hit by the thrown rocks. The rocks burst into pieces as they hit the ground. The figure then landed smoothly on the ground, the back facing the tamers. It was a human, and they knew who it was.

"Mako!" Rika yelled, both in surprise and happiness.

Mako looked back and smirked. Then he turned towards the other group, and glared. "If you wanted to pick a fight, why don't you do it right instead of relying on cowardly choices?"

"Why don't you pay more respect to your future rulers?" BlackGatomon yelled as she charged him. She jumped and prepared an attack, but when she got close enough, Mako swiftly punched her in the face, sending her flying back towards the skull throne. She growled and looked at him with one eye open.

"I see you've regained your strength…" the dark digimon said. "It won't do you any good."

Mako glared at the red eyes and curled his cut up fists. Before anyone could say anything more, the eyes disappeared as well as BlackGatomon, Shadramon, and the BlackRenamon. They could feel the evil presence leave the room.

"Where'd they go?" Kenta asked.

"Doesn't matter," Mako said. Everyone looked at him, but he stared at the throne of skulls into the darkness. He then turned around to face them. "Let's get out of here, before they decide to come back."

Everyone nodded and ran towards the doors from which they came in from. They kept running, away from the castle and away from what was almost their last battle. However, a pair of red glowing eyes watched them and laughed maniacally.

They had finally made it into the forest, just as the Digital World turned to night. In a group of trees, they made camp and set up a small fire. Mako and Impmon reunited silently, and Impmon looked at his cut hands with guilt. Mako smiled and said, "It's all right. They're healing so they don't hurt that bad."

Impmon sighed. "I'm your partner though. I'm supposed to protect ya."

"You know you can't always…" Mako looked at his partner in the eyes, withdrawing with what else he was going to say.

As silence came around the campfire, Suzie, Lopmon, Calumon, Guilmon and Monodramon laid on the ground and fell asleep. The rest of them stayed up around the fire, thinking in their own thoughts.

"Well we have Mako again, but this new evil. We have to stop it," Kazu said.

"Way to go Captain Obvious. But we don't even know how. Our D-Arcs were destroyed…" Rika said.

"What we need to do is find the soveriegn. They can help us, I'm sure of it," Henry said.

"The problem is, we don't even know how far away we are from them," Renamon spoke up.

Takato thought some more. "Maybe we could find some Digi-Gnomes, but who knows where they are. I'm sure if we keep heading more north we'll get to something eventually."

After a long silence, Terriermon spoke up. "Soooo…instead of getting depressed what has been happening these past few years?"

Henry chuckled. "More than a few, but we're all in high school now, except for Suzie. She's still in middle school."

Takato looked at Mako. "Hey Mako, how old are you anyway?"

Mako looked up and said, "14…why do you ask?"

"Oh, well I just thought you were the same age as Suzie is all."

Mako shrugged. "It's ok."

"No, he's just someone that likes to take other guy's girls…" Ryo said.

Rika glared. "Stop it, Ryo. I'm not your girl and Mako isn't like that."

"Rika's not my girl anyway…" Rika looked at him, her attention on what else he was going to say. Mako stood up and looked at her with his eyes saying 'sorry'.

"What are you talking about?" Renamon asked, noticing her tamer's behavior to Mako's answer.

Rika stood up and took a few steps toward him as everyone stayed in silence. "Mako…"

"Rika…" He looked at her, his eyes moistening as she looked up at him, waiting. "You can't love me."

Rika looked at him still and tried to speak. "Mako…"

He shook his head and said softly, "Don't love me, Rika. I'm not worth it. Forget the kiss…you can't love me. I'm…" He stopped, not able to say anymore and walked off in silence. He knew what was going on and that, if she did truly love him, she wouldn't after his secret was found out. If he kept her distant from him, even if she loved him, then at least she wouldn't have to let go. Tears dripped from his eyes as he kept walking, knowing that she would never be his again.

Impmon followed his tamer, to make sure he was all right. He felt the sadness come from his voice, so there was something more to this.

Rika watched them walk off into the forest. She stood there, frozen. She didn't hear her partner call her name, or hear Takato walk beside her and ask if she was all right. Rika, for the first time, felt her heart break as Mako walked away from her, his words still ringing in her head.

_What happened to you , Mako?_


	12. Chapter 12: When Kings Fall

**Ok then. I finally got to where I've wanted to be since the beginning of this story. I wish I could create art and create these images, but unfortunately, I can't. So I hope you enjoy this next chapter and please please review. I thank all the reviewers so far and I hope this chapter is intense for you. :)**

* * *

"Master, shall we go and find them?"

"No, BlackGatomon. Everything is going precisely how I want it."

BlackGatomon, kneeling, looked up at her master. "What do you mean?"

"They are going to find the sovereigns and try to see if they can help. This is what I want them to do."

"Master…I think you've sniffed too much catnip. The sovereigns are the most powerful beings in the Digital World. Even you, yourself, can't defeat them. So why do you want those tamers to go to them?"

"Because, BlackGatomon, there is something more powerful than the sovereigns that can destroy them."

BlackGatomon's eyes widened. "The boy? But he won't destroy them. He's not on our side."

"Just wait and see, BlackGatomon. Everything is going my way. No matter what those tamers do or who they go to, in the end, I will rule."

"I'm glad you have confidence in yourself and so do I. I trust your judgment and will follow you to victory."

"I'm glad you see it my way, BlackGatomon. Soon, this world and the next will be ours."

**Chapter 12: **

**When Kings Fall**

The group of tamers trudged through the forest, still trying to find the sovereign land. As they kept walking, it started to get foggy.

"I can barely see anything," Rika said. "How are we supposed to find our way through?"

"Don't worry. I'm sure if we keep going straight, we'll be fine," Takato said.

They kept going, with Terriermon ahead of them. Suddenly, Terriermon felt his feet touch only air. He yelled and quickly ran back.

"I found the end," he nervously joked.

"That's just great. Now what?" Rika asked.

"I dunno," Henry said.

Guilmon went to the edge and started sniffing. He then looked back and said, "There's something here."

"What is it?" Takato asked.

"I'm not sure…" Guilmon said. He went and sniffed again, but this time a stone step appeared out of thin air.

"Oh wow. Invisible steps," Takato said.

Kazu grinned. "Figures. It's the Digital World, what do you expect?"

"You have a point there," Henry said.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Terriermon said. He jumped on the first step, hovering over nothingness.

"Terriermon…" Henry said nervously.

Terriermon looked back and said, "Momentai, Henry."

Then, the step Terriermon was sitting on glowed and the rest of the steps appeared, leading to another land.

"I think we found the land of the sovereigns," Ryo said. "These steps look like the other ones."

"I think you're right and if so, then we are on the right track," Henry said.

"Or in this case, right step," Kazu said, laughing.

"Your jokes are just as bad as before. Do us all a favor and be quiet," Rika said, annoyed.

They all started to walk on the steps, when suddenly a huge bubble surrounded the group and drifted over the steps.

"Well it's better than walking," Kenta said.

Before they knew it, they were at the base of the four sovereign lands. Their footsteps echoed off of the stone as they approached a huge tower that was almost as wide as the center land. They cautiously entered the opening and immediately saw the four sovereign.

"Well now, it's been a long time since we've seen you children. What brings you here?" Azulongmon said.

"Well, you see, we came here because some digimon captured Mako and now we think it's a new enemy to take over the Digital World," Takato said. "We came here because this new being is very powerful and we wanted to tell you. Also he destroyed our D-Arcs, so our digimon can't evolve anymore."

"I see," Azulongmon said. "Things for us have been quiet, but we thought it was a bit too quiet for this world."

"Do you know who it is?" Zhuqiaomon asked.

Mako spoke up. "None of us are sure. But we do know is that it wants to take over and it won't stop."

"I see," Azulongmon said. "It's just as the prophecy declared. I fear we cannot prevent it any longer."

"What is this prophecy?" Henry asked.

"The prophecy was created long ago by our ancestors who first were created in this world. They were the leaders and some say psychics as well. They foresaw the future and believed certain events would happen. They wrote what they foresaw in stone and then hid it away in a secret place, where only the leaders of this world could find it. It cannot be changed and they also put a spell on it, where only parts of the prophecy will be revealed after the previous one has been completed. So you see, we cannot foretell what can happen until it has already been done."

"Some prophecy. I thought you were supposed to know all of it and try to figure it out," Kazu said.

"Silence!" Azulongmon roared. "Do not question our ancestors' will."

"Sorry," Kazu mumbled.

"Now then, back to what I was saying. The prophecy has been known to hold the future for us all. Already, a third of the prophecy has been completed."

"Does it have to do with us?" Henry asked.

"It does and yet it does not."

"Ok. Mind explaining?" Takato asked.

"You children have completed part of what the prophecy foretells. However, before you, there were two heroes who completed the first part."

"Tamers?" Ryo asked.

"No. They were digimon. And they were very powerful. I knew them personally, back when I was just a Sorcerymon. They were great friends and even greater heroes. They were the ones who first defeated the Great Enemy."

"Wait a second. Two digimon defeated the D-Reaper?" Henry asked. "I thought you said it just disappeared."

"I was waiting for another time to tell you the whole story. I'm sorry but at the time it did not seem necessary for you to know. Now that there is a new evil, you need to know everything. It is true that two digimon temporarily destroyed the Great Enemy, but it also helped create the tamers. They were the beginning and now you have carried on what they wanted to do in the first place."

"And what was that?" Terriermon asked.

"Peace and harmony with all types of digimon."

"The two digimon, one a virus type and one a data type, fought together to bring peace and harmony to our world and to other digimon," Baihumon said.

"They proved all digimon could fight and live together," Ebonwumon's first head said.

"Aye, and they did," said the second.

"I see," said Rika. "So us being the tamers, we all have different types of partner digimon and we're coming together to fight. That's what their plan was."

"Exactly," Zhuqiaomon said. "Even though I despised the thought of digimon and humans working together, it was their wish to have that happen."

_Destroy…annihilate…darkness will rule…destroy…_

Mako turned, hearing whispered voices. But there was nothing there.

"Mako…what is it?" Impmon asked.

Mako jerked out of his thoughts and said, "Oh…it's nothing."

"Well now, I'm glad you told us of this new enemy we must face. We will all seek, whoever it is, out and make sure that they are destroyed," Azulongmon declared.

Mako winced as he felt a sharp pain. Suddenly, he felt his body being controlled by something else. He tried to speak out but he couldn't. He couldn't do anything, as his mouth opened and he spoke in a measly voice.

"You think you can destroy us, sovereigns," he said. An evil glint appeared and he smiled wickedly. "But you can't."

"Mako…what are you doing?" Rika asked nervously.

As if Rika wasn't there, he continued to speak. "We are more powerful than you are. We can and will destroy you first. You think you're almighty just because you're the sovereign."

"Who are you? We know you're controlling that human," Azulongmon said.

Mako chuckled. "You think this human is being 'controlled'? Maybe I am speaking without his permission, but we are one and the same. If he wasn't here, then I wouldn't be either. He molded me and created me and now, that we're in the Digital World, I can become more than what he or anyone else can imagine."

Before anyone knew it, Mako's body slumped down and out of his back, another form shifted and started to come apart off of Mako. Suzie screamed as everyone watched in horror as another Mako emerged. Except this Mako had cracked skin, his eyes were wild and yellow, his hair matted but spiked, and his teeth sharp as fangs. The new form stood up, as Mako went unconscious and slumped to the floor. The other Mako lifted up his body by one hand, and that hand had fingernails as long as claws.

"Even though he's my 'creator', he is useless now."

He suddenly threw Mako, his body hitting the wall full force, and his body falling and landing in a heap.

"Mako!" Impmon yelled.

"Impossible!" Azulongmon yelled. "You're not supposed to exist!"

"Oh, but I do exist," the clone said. "Unfortunately, you won't any longer."

He suddenly jumped, something no human could do, and used his claw-like fingernails on Azulongmon. Azulongmon howled in pain as his open cuts oozed and a red-like substance started to eat away at the sovereign. The clone then attacked the other sovereign. All their cuts started to eat at them and soon, all but Azulongmon, was deleted permanently.

Azulongmon knew the fate of his friends. He raised his head and looked at the clone. "Why…are you doing this?"

"To rule this world and the next. No longer will we bow to these humans."

"You…do not understand. Peace…and harmony….with both worlds….can be done…"

"Sorry, but that sounds a bit too…heavenly, if you know what I mean. There can be no peace. There will always be hate…and there will always be evil. Stop living in a fantasy world that cannot and will not exist." The clone went up to him and prepared to attack. "And now, you will not exist."

"No!!"

Before the clone knew it, he was thrown down by Mako, preventing him from destroying Azulongmon. Azulongmon groaned and suddenly de-digivolved back into Sorcerymon.

"Azulongmon!" Takato yelled. He ran up to him and saw he was still alive.

Mako and the clone tussled around and suddenly Mako was thrown off. The digimon tried to attack the clone, but he evaded all their attacks.

Sorcerymon groaned and opened his eyes. Takato looked at him and asked, "How you feeling?"

"I'm fine, but we need to get out of here," he said faintly.

He raised his staff and suddenly the room glowed a bright white, blinding everyone in the room. The clone shut his eyes and when he re-opened them, the light was gone and so were the tamers.

* * *

**Please REVIEW!!**

* * *


	13. Chapter 13: The Inner Darkness

**The next couple of chapters are pretty good for Evanescence songs. Sorry for the delay. Hope you enjoy!! PLEASE REVIEW!!**

* * *

The tamers ran a bit more through the forest, then stopped so they could let Sorcerymon rest. They were gasping for breath. Sorcerymon had helped them escaped, but it wouldn't be too long before that clone found them again.

"What are we going to do?" Henry asked. "We can't just keep running."

Mako looked around and sighed. _This is all my fault. Whatever that creature was, I helped create. _

"But we can't fight," Takato said. "We have no digivices and if our digimon fight they could be deleted faster than what a virus deletes in one second."

"There has to be something…" Renamon said softly.

Sorcerymon groaned and said, "There's a place…where we have to go…"

"What do you mean?" Kazu asked.

"Syria…is where we must go."

"Syria?" Takato asked aloud, while everyone wondered what Sorcerymon was talking about.

"Syria…is…or was…a city. In times of need, digimon would go to it. Also…there is where the answers of why you are here lies."

"We know why we're here," Ryo said. "To save the digital world because we're all tamers."

"That's one reason…but the reason your digimon became your partners lies there."

"Ok, now I'm confused," Rika said. "What answers do we need to know about our partner digimon?"

"All I can say right now is…not everything is what it seems. It's true that the partner digimon are all different to help create a harmonous world, but there is another reason. It's something that they must know in order to defeat the greatest evil in the world."

"Does it have to do with those two digimon you were talking about?" Henry asked.

"Yes…but this only affects two of the digimon here. But we must talk later. We have to go to Syria now…before it's too late." Sorcerymon tried to stand up but fell again. "Unfortunatly I can't transport us there. I used up the rest of my strength."

"Just point us the way and we'll go," Takato said. "How far is it away?"

"Beyond this forest, we will reach a desert and in the middle of that desert is a huge river with one jutted piece of land and on that land is Syria."

"Then let's go, before anything else happens," said Henry.

**Chapter 13:**

**The Inner Darkness**

"Come out, come out wherever you are. Hahahahaha."

The clone jumped from tree to tree in the forest, his eyes gleaming.

_I know where you went. You can't fool me, Sorcerymon. I know where you're sending them. But I'll be sure you never make it there._

The clone stopped on the ground and looked around. Then he took off in another direction, going as fast as lightining.

_You can't stop me. _

"Well we made it to the desert," Takato said.

They looked out from the forest at the empty desert in front of them. The wind blew little, and the dark clouds swirled above them.

"Let's go," said Henry. "Will you be ok, Sorcerymon?"

"Yes, let's continue."

Impmon looked at his partner. "Mako…you ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," he said, looking ahead. "Don't worry."

"Ok."

They all walked into the desert, trying to make sure to keep far ahead of what was after them. Sorcerymon got some strength back to walk on his own, but the tamers stayed close together. The wind picked up a bit more, but it didn't affect their pace.

"Think we could rest a bit?" Kazu asked after a while.

"We can't. Once we get to Syria we will," Henry said.

"Come on, Kazu. We're in football and we've been on our feet as long as this," Takato said.

"Yeah, but, not on sand."

"We're almost there. Don't worry," Sorcerymon said.

The wind kept blowing, as they trudged forward. Mako heard some sand move, and suddenly looked back, but didn't see anything.

"Mako…what is it?" Impmon asked.

"I just thought I heard something."

"Don't be so jumpy, dude, or you're going to make all of us that way," Kazu said.

"Ok…I'll try."

Suddenly, a hand grabbed Mako's shoulder and a voice said, "Found you."

Mako saw his other self and screamed. The claws dug in as darkness swirled around the pair. Then the clone let go when he was attacked by the digimon.

"Mako…you ok?" Impmon asked.

"Yeah…"

The clone chuckled. "The power of darkness in you…so…DELICIOUS! Too bad you're not part of us or I'd let you keep it."

"What power?" Mako asked.

"The power…you've been harvesting for the past 5 years. It's become quite inviting, Mako. Why do you think the dark digimon have been after you?"

"Is that why BlackGatomon captured him?" Henry asked.

"I would think so. But you never know what those fools are thinking of."

"You're working with them…" Takato said.

"Ha! Me…work with those lesser viruses? I don't think so."

"So that means…he's independent on destroying us," said Ryo. "Who else is after us?"

"Shouldn't matter. You're mine now." The clone advanced on them, chuckling.

"We'll take care of him!" Terriermon said.

"Be careful!" Henry said.

"Terrier Tornado!"

"Diamond Storm!"

"Pyro Blaster!"

"Gaurdian Barrage!"

"Kahuna Waves!"

"Bada Boom!"

"Ice Blast!"

They all hit the clone, but then he threw an attack back on his own, flying the digimon helplessly into the ground.

"Oh no!" Kenta said. "MarineAngemon!"

The clone chuckled. "You see? You can't defeat me. Now for the rest of you…"

Mako faced up to the clone. "Leave them alone!"

The clone grabbed Mako as he screamed in pain. The darkness swirled around them again.

"Mako!" Impmon yelled.

"You think you can stop me too? You don't even know where this power came from. I'm sure you remember though…about your mother." The clone thought for a second. "But your friends don't do they? About how your mother died…because of you! I'm sure they would like to know…"

Suddenly a flash of light surrounded them. Everyone saw Mako and the clone disappear and in front of them was a scene of Tokyo.

"Where are we?" Takato asked.

Sorcerymon spoke up. "This is a memory. We're not seen or heard and we can only watch what it is that wants to be shown to us."

"Ok…then."

A good spot for Evanescence's 'My Immortal' (Track 12 on the cd)

They saw a little boy in front of them on the sidewalk come out of the front door of the house. He had short brown hair and was dressed in a jean jacket and jeans. A woman came out after him with the same color hair.

"Ready to go, Mako?" she asked.

"Yeah…"

They walked down the steps and went on the sidewalk. They went through the shops and looked at groceries and toys. They then walked on through the streets, the younger Mako walking beside her the whole time.

"Is there anywhere you want to go?" she asked.

He looked around and pointed across the street. "Over at the card shop."

"Ok, let's go."

The younger Mako ran ahead of his mother toward the street.

"Be careful," she called after him.

"I am!" He looked both ways across the street. "Hurry up mom!"

"I'm coming!"

She was almost to the young Mako, as he crossed the street. She stepped off of the corner, heading towards her son that was walking across. He turned to say something, when suddenly a speeding truck collided with his mother's body. Drops of blood spattered on his face, as he drenched in what just happened. When the truck squealed and crashed by the telephone pole, his face went white and he ran…towards his mother.

"Maaammmmmaaaa!!" he screamed, as he ran as fast as he could. He ran toward the pool of blood, toward the wrecked truck, toward the broken body and lifeless eyes. He got beside her, and went to his knees, his eyes tear filled.

The driver, shocked by what happened, stood there motionless.

Mako turned toward him and yelled, "Help us!"

As if taken out of a trance, the driver ran away from the scene. Mako stood up and yelled after him, "Help us!"

The driver kept running as the sirens become louder and louder. Mako bowed his head, hearing nothing. His shoulders shook, as teardrops dripped from his eyes. He then clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

"Why…why wouldn't you…help us?" he said softly. Suddenly he screamed in the air, "WHY?!"

A darkness swirled around him and then became one with the youngster's body, as he went to his knees shaken.

Everything went white and they were back in the digital world. Everyone didn't know what to say. The clone had dropped Mako, as he was at his knees shaken.

"Of course you remember. You failed to protect your mother. After that you become a burden to your father. That's where…your darkness comes into play."

"You think…you know everything…" Mako darkly said. "But you don't." A darkness that was a lot darker than before swirled around Mako.

"What?!"

Mako looked up, his eyes menacing and with a deadly look in them. "No one owns me. The darkness…is within me. And I will use it…to destroy you!"


	14. Chapter 14: Victim of Memory

**Yay!! The 14th chapter finally!! I'm trying to keep myself busy cuz I'm single again...oh well. I hope you enjoy and please review this! **

* * *

The energy surrounding Mako was a dark black, and Mako himself looked different.

"You can't own me!" he yelled, when suddenly the dark energy hit the clone and sent him flying across the sand.

The clone spit and glared at Mako. "You want to fight? Then prepare yourself."

The clone ran at super speed at Mako, attacking with its long claw-like fingernails. Mako stepped aside, avoiding the attack as the energy whipped at the clone again. It barely missed it, as it came again. Mako's energy came alive and surrounded the clone, strangling it in the darkness.

The tamers and digimon looked in disbelief as they watched Mako's energy fight the clone. They weren't sure if they wanted to help him or if he would be fine by himself. So far, it seemed he was holding up on his own.

The clone was sick of this little game. He fell from the energy's grasp and gasped for air, looking at Mako. "You think it's over? Maybe I should remind you of what happened after your mother's death."

He lunged at Mako quickly, grabbing him and the energy changed once again as Mako screamed in pain and everyone was, once again, engulfed in a bright light.

**Chapter 14:**

**Victim of Memory**

The young Mako walked into the home from the front door. He set his backpack by the door and took his shoes off in the quiet house. No note was left again. He sighed as he got a drink of juice, knowing he had the house to himself for a little while yet. A few hours later, his twin sister Ai came home. She didn't say anything to him as she went to her room, and still nothing when she came down to reheat the leftovers for dinner.

As night came, Mako became afraid. Afraid because of how his father would come home. He only came home late when he was drinking, and Mako knew what happened once he stepped into the house. Mako ate his dinner, trying not to think about it. He grabbed his backpack and started to go upstairs, when he heard the doorknob turn and the door opened.

Mako turned to see his father, staggering a little and his eyes drooped. His work clothes were a little ruffled and his hair a little out of place. Mako tried to go up the stairs, hoping his father hadn't taken notice of him. But he had, just like every other time.

"Mako! Where are you going? Get your ass over here!" his father yelled, slurring his words a little.

Mako started to shake, but he tried hiding it as he turned around to walk towards his father. He couldn't look at him, but he saw his sister watching out of the corner of his eye.

"Put the backpack down…should've done your homework hours ago."

Mako set the backpack down by the door. "I did do it…"

"Then you don't need it." His father kicked it, making it hit the wall by the entrance. He then looked back at Mako. "Now…Mako…where's your mother?"

Mako was afraid, but he looked at his father and said, "She's not here."

His father pretended to look puzzled, then pretended to have a revelation. "That's right. She's not here." He put his hand on Mako's shoulder. "Because you were with her when she died. But…you didn't do anything to save her." The grip tightened making Mako wince. "You useless piece of shit! You're worthless! You should've died instead of her!" The other hand punched the wall hard.

Mako was afraid, as he looked at his sister, pleading with his eyes. But she only stared, as if she believed he purposely did kill their mother.

His father saw this and yelled, "She can't help you! No one can! You're nothing to anyone!"

Mako was then thrown against the wall hard, making his head hit first. He slumped, but his father still kicked him a couple times as he passed him. Mako stayed there, until he was sure his father wasn't near anymore. He slowly got up, and ran up the stairs to his room, barricading the door as best he could and lay on his bed with tears dripping.

Time quickly passed and stopped on a Tokyo street, with an 11-year-old Mako walking home from school. He had a scuffed look to him, like a lost soul in a sea. The rumors about him were spread in the school, that he had pushed his mother into the truck or he purposely lead her in front of it. No matter what the twist was, it was all the same.

As Mako passed by an alleyway, a few boys his age were hanging around there. They saw him pass and the first boy jeered, "Hey look. It's mother-killer."

Mako tried to continue on, but another boy went in front of him. "Where you going? Out to kill other kids' mothers now?"

Mako knew he was surrounded by the three; his only opening was the alleyway. He tried to go past, but they shoved him into the alley. They started to punch and kick at him, as Mako curled up as his only defense. They shouted profanities and the name 'mother-killer' as they beat him up. Mako saw a pipe by him, and as the words sunk into him, something inside of him snapped. He grabbed the pipe, and at the first chance he got, he swung it into the leg of one of the boys. A crack was heard as it hit, and the boy screamed as he fell. Mako quickly got up, and swung the pipe at the second boy, hitting him in the skull. He instantly went to the ground unconscious. Then he struck the third on the chest, and then struck again on his back. Mako saw the three on the ground, two unconscious and one not paying 

attention to anything but his own pain. Mako threw the pipe away, and left them in the alley. The boys never said who it was that hurt them, but they lived after that day.

The same year, time went a little more forward to where Mako and Ai were home alone. Ai was getting ready to hang out with all of her friends, while Mako just sat on the couch. Today, Ai was speaking to him a little.

"This look ok?" she asked about her outfit.

"Looks fine."

Mako twirled the purple D-Arc in his hand. Ai saw this and sighed. "When are you going to throw that broken toy away, Mako?"

Mako looked at Ai. "Ai…don't you remember? It's not a toy. It's our digivice that we got to be Impmon's tamers."

Ai sighed again. "Mako…if you're going to keep playing that stupid game then leave me out of it."

"It's not a game Ai!" Now Mako was standing up, shocked by Ai's statements. "Impmon had to leave for the Digital World, but he's going to come back soon! Don't you remember when we used to play with him…and even fight over him?"

"Mako, that digivice was just a Digimon Tamagotchi we got when we were little. Impmon was our favorite card so we used to take it around pretending he was real. At some point one of us dropped it and it broke and couldn't be fixed. It was all pretend Mako. None of it was real."

"Ai, it was all real!" Mako said, almost begging her to believe him.

"Look, I don't want to talk about this anymore. Throw that thing away and grow up, Mako." Ai walked out of the door, leaving Mako alone.

Mako held the D-Arc in his hands. "I know you're real Impmon. I'll wait for you to return and I'll still be here to be your tamer."

Time went forward more and soon there was the current Mako in his home again. It was late, and he was home alone. Ai had gone out to a late movie with friends, so he was alone when his drunken father would come home. Just as he predicted, the door opened to reveal a staggering figure. Mako looked at him, and then went back to watching TV. His father slammed the door and struggled to take off his shoes.

"Turn off that damn trash!" he yelled.

Mako turned off the TV and got up to go upstairs. He was almost there when he felt someone pull his hair back, making him go backwards.

"Where are you going?! Going to ignore the world again? Ignore the fact you killed your mother?"

Mako could smell the alcohol and it wanted to make him puke. His head was starting to hurt and he felt like wanting to get the abuse over with. But tonight, he couldn't take the years of abuse anymore. He wrenched out of his father's grasp, making some of his hair rip out. He faced his father, eye to eye, for the first time.

"You think I killed mom? You think of me as this murdering son, when all this time I've been missing her and wanting her back! You don't care that I still have nightmares about that day! You don't care about anything except yourself, you lazy bastard!"

His father looked at him, his eyes raged with fury. "You dare to talk to me like that?!"

He went to punch Mako, but instead Mako pushed his father into the wall. His father was dazed and shocked by what happened.

"Now you know how it feels. I'm going upstairs…to get away from you!"

He went upstairs and the memory went dark.

"Yes…your dark energy grew over time. Your sister abandoned both you and your digimon. Your father abandoned you completely and made sure it stayed that way. Classmates were afraid and didn't want anything to do with you. Your hatred grew and it has enveloped you in a tasty atmosphere," the clone said.

The tamers realized they were back in the Digital World, thrown out of Mako's memories once again. Mako was drained, his body slumping to the ground. The clone still held him, grinning evilly as the energy surrounded them both.

"Allow me to rid you of this energy, Mako. You won't have to bear it anymore."

"If you think….I'm going to do that…then you're insane…" Mako said.

"I may be insane…but you barely have the strength to fight me. And also let me remind you that you or your friends no longer have digivices. You cannot win. So…surrender and I might let your friends die faster."

"Not…a…chance."

The clone hoisted Mako higher up in the air. "Fine…then you shall be the first."

Impmon yelled, "Mako!" and went to charge him but was stopped when suddenly thousands of diamonds from the south collided with the clone. It shrieked, dropping Mako, and then suddenly turned around.

The tamers and digimon didn't know what happened either, but when they looked at where the attack came from it was clear. Upon the sandy hill, there were probably ten Renamon looking at all of them, but mostly focusing on the clone. The clone hissed at their sight and disappeared into thin air before anyone could stop it.

"Mako…are you ok?" Impmon asked as he rushed to his tamer's side.

"I'm fine…just tired," he said. "What happened?"

"A group of Renamon saved us," Impmon said, but when he looked they were gone.

"That group must've been resting at Syria when they heard the commotion," Sorcerimon said. "However, I do not think they are staying and probably will be gone once we get there."

"Why'd they leave?" Takato asked.

"They are traveling to somewhere…however I do not think they want us to know they're here because we might be the enemy as well."

"Well, we better get going before anything else happens," Henry said.

"You're right," Sorcierimon said. "Syria is just a little further and we'll be safe there for a little while."

They kept going through the desert when finally they came upon a white arch, cracked and ivy growing all over it. The gates that were once there were what appeared to be blown away or bent off. There was no sound or feeling of life in Syria. Buildings were built into the walls but those were cracked and broken off with the ivy growing in its place. The streets were nothing but dust and old carts where food used to be stored were lying on their side. No one said anything as they continued to walk. They suddenly saw a huge white building with a pier on top. The building was cracking but the ivy hadn't reached it yet. Stained glass windows could be seen all over with one huge one at the top. It looked to be once a beautiful place.

"This is where all the answers lie," Sorcerimon said. "Right here…in this old church. It is now a sanctuary for the memories of the first ones to fight the Great Enemy. As you can tell, no one is here. This is the first Syria…after an attack everyone fled but a new one was built in a more concealed place. I will take you there after here."

"We're ready whenever you are," Takato said.

Sorcierimon nodded and led them to the giant wooden doors. He opened them as they creaked. The huge stained glass window that they saw outside emitted a wide range of sunlight and through the ray the dust could be seen. But what everyone also saw at the bottom of that ray was a huge statue with a pedestal in front of it. Ivy had started to grow on the bottom of the statue. Everyone stared at it, amazed and shocked because on the left side was a carved male Renamon on one knee with his one hand upon it, his eyes closed as if he was asleep and on the right was a male Impmon also on one knee 

his eyes closed and his one hand on his knee and at the bottom of the statue was a carved sword that both figures were clutching in the other hand.

"How…" Takato tried to say something but he couldn't.

Sorcerimon just looked at the statue, his eyes glistening. "This is who we all praise, even after they are gone."

"But they're a Renamon and Impmon!" Rika said surprised.

"Yes, they are. And the Impmon and Renamon that stands here now….take a good look because these two are each of your fathers. Ian and Luke."

* * *


	15. Chapter 15: Children of Warriors

**Chapter 15:**

**Children of Heroes**

"But that's impossible! Renamon even said that digimon don't have genders!" Rika said.

Sorcerimon nodded. "Yes…that is true for the ancient digimon, which I gather is what you, Renamon, were raised by. However, your father's generation evolved and gender became not only a role, but also became so that digimon can too have children."

"Which means that our digimon are the same," Henry said.

"Yes, that is right."

Guilmon thought about this and then said suddenly, "So Takato IS my mommy!"

Takato groaned. "Guilmon enough of that."

Sorcerimon chuckled. "In a way, yes."

"What about Guilmon though? Is he genderized too?"

"Well Takato since you created him, yes he is. Although you did not realize it, when you created Guilmon you gave him a gender. So even if the digimon hadn't evolved to that level yet, Guilmon would be one of the first."

"Ok it kinda makes sense. Wait a second," Takato said. "If you knew Impmon and Renamon were the children of them, why didn't you say anything before?"

"There was too much going on and I did not think it was necessary at that point. I knew you would find out someday, but it wasn't the right time," Sorcerimon said.

Henry went up to the pedestal, curious as to what was on it. There lay a book, that was old, tattered, and torn. However, when he went to lift the cover, it was as heavy as brick. He managed to open it, and there were words engraved into the thick fabric pages.

"What is this?" he asked.

"It is the Book of Foreseeing," Sorcerimon said. "A long time ago, the first digimon that were created did not know much about our world or any other world. But there was a group that had the ability to see past the present and into the future. What they described is vague sometimes, but it is said that the future was blurry for them to see so their predicitions may not be held true. They recorded it into this thick book so that no one can destroy it or mess with it. If a digimon, especially one with sorcery powers, ever tried to tamper with it then they will face the most gruesome death imaginable."

"I see…" Henry said nervously.

Takato had noticed the glowing spheres that covered the walls, each of them displaying a short clip of something. "What are these?"

"Those are the Memorbs…Memory Orbs to be exact. They show you what a digimon recorded onto it. You see the memories of that digimon and what happened in each event. These were found and collected by digimon who knew Ian and Luke did this."

"How do you see the memories?" Kenta asked.

"Normally all you have to do is touch it and it surrounds you, like a movie playing. You get to see everything around you as it goes and you cannot be seen."

"But there's so many of them," Rika said, looking around the room.

"Are you interested in seeing these orbs, children?" Sorcerimon asked.

"Yes, and I would like to know about my past as well," Renamon said for all of them.

Sorcerimon nodded. "There is a reason for why you were chosen to go to the Real World and how you are all connected. I will activate them all and they will play in order. What you will see may not be what you want, but it is what it is. I want you to understand this."

Everyone nodded simoutaneously.

"All right then. I want everyone to sit down in a circle and we will watch what has been waiting to be shown for many years now."

They all sat down as Sorcerimon held up his staff and a bright light hit all of the orbs at once. It was blinding and then suddenly all went dark and quiet. Nothing could be seen or heard, until a faint voice sounded.

It was barely audible but it could be heard by all ears.

"Welcome back….children."

No more was said, as the past played before them and the beginning of more questions would soon arise. The beginning of what was meant to be.

**END OF BOOK 1**


	16. Preview

"So……the prophecy has been decided," said a tall shadowed digimon.

"Yes sire," an Angemon said, kneeling.

Two golden eyes fell on the Angemon. "Find them…and kill them…"

Angemon stood in front of a large crowd of digimon. "From this moment…all digimon that the prophecy includes will from hereon be eliminated completely. Find them…"

A Renamon is seen being deleted in a forest.

"…Kill them…"

A group of Terriermon in a village are attacked by an unknown digimon and deleted.

"…AND SHOW…NO…MERCY!"

The crowd cheered in agreement.

"What's happening?" a tall fox digimon asked.

"Something that shouldn't be..." an imp digimon whispered.

In this world…no one is safe…

"We have to get out of here!" a female digimon yells.

"After them! Let no one escape alive!" a male digimon commander yells at his soldiers.

…_New enemies are coming…_

"What in Digital Hell is that?!" a Gotsumon said pointing to a huge pink blob.

…_And there are only two justices in the world that can save us all…_

An imp-like digimon brandishes a sword. "Leave them alone…and I promise to kill you quickly…"

A fox digimon draws an arrow on his bow. "I'll make sure of that one."

**THE DIGITAL CHRONICLES:**

**BOOK 2:**

**CURSE OF THE PROPHECY**

…_The Re-Creation Has Begun…_


End file.
